


A Valuable Companion

by the_strange_girl



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Fake Science, Herbert being a manipulative sociopath, M/M, Masturbation, Non Consensual, Slow Burn, Zombies, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_strange_girl/pseuds/the_strange_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes Au from Dan being stabbed in Bride of re animator.</p><p>Upon realizing he can't lose Dan, Herbert uses his skills to save Dan in a less than savoury way.</p><p>As Dan recovers and realizes what Herbert's done he has to live with a new aspect of their relationship just won't be able to forget. And thanks to a new ally/enemy in their lives, one he won't be able to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first foray into Re-Animator Fan fiction.
> 
> I own nothing but a crazy dog.
> 
> enjoy.

Daniel had an infection in his lower bowels and what was the worst case of blood poisoning Herbert had ever been.

He'd tried everything he could think of,but Dan wasn't getting better. He was dying. Dan was dying and Herbert was desperate.

And this was beginning to frighten him just how badly he wanted Dan alive.

He watched Dan sleep,his eyes fluttering as fever dreams made him twitch and tremble. When he cried out it was for either for his mother or father or Meg.

But as days past he asked for Herbert.

The last time he'd been awake and semi lucid he'd asked Herbert to get them back to America. Asked him to get them home.

Herbert found he couldn't denie him. So for the past three weeks he'd traded his medical expertise for the money needed to get home.

They were so close to the border that if you walked for an hour you'd be on american soil. The problem now was that Dan was to sick to move.

Herbert sat beside him and racked his brains for answer. The scientist in him thought it was a wonderful chance to use his re agent.

But the human side of him wanted-no,needed to save him. To keep him alive, to keep him close.

Herbert hated to say,but he'd grown to care what happened to Dan. Not just because he was was a valuable research assistant,but because he was possibly the first person to understand the importance of his work and the sacrifice needed.

"Damn,why can't I think." he whispered to himself. In the bed Dan muttered about cats and ripped furniture. Herbert distinctly heard the name rufus.

That cat had been the catalyst of their friendship. He often felt a little guilty about that animal.

He forced himself back to the present. And back to Dan's wounds. The skin was swollen and nearing back near the edges. Unless he was able to find him strong enough antibiotics or a real surgery then-

Inspiration struck. The bowel was infected and inflamed, and would most likely be removed. But if Herbert could replace it...

 

Yes,Yes of course! Why hadn't he thought of that?  
Herbert didn't need to wait for Dan to die to use the re agent. He could inject it into donated organs and replace the old and diseased and replace them with new bowel. Of course he would need a donor, but here that would be easy.

After all, they were in a country where people went missing all the time. But that would mean leaving Dan alone whilst he got what he needed.

Biting his lip Herbert decided to sedate Dan and have the room locked when he left. The local people smugglers had used his skills to keep the bosses mistress alive,which had gotten him a lot of respect and a hefty pay out.

He'd put it to good use and had gotten the drugs needed. He also added the tiniest amount of re agent to give Dan a boost.His bag was quickly filled and then he locked the door behind him.

He had work to do.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Dan slept,and Herbert hunted. He was safe from robbery thanks to his connections,so he could travel safely to the areas of town he needed.

The red light district had all the vice he expected. Hundreds milled about looking for cheap thrills. Those whose tastes couldn't be catered for in the more civilized lands.

Herbert saw several possible donor,but dismissed three as being far to drunk. Several were too old and one he heard asking for something truly unsanitary and obviously distasteful to the prostitute he spoke to.

Finally his eyes fell of a shifty looking character in his late twenties who bypassed each prostitute and rent boy and made he way out of the district and towards the seedier areas.

Herbert slipped a scalpel into his hand and was glad he'd bought his gun.

The man eventual led him to an avenue where the clientele were of a particularly depraved variety.

Herbert may not care much for the humans out side of a medical expect,but he had his limits when it came to perverts.

He straightened his shoulders before moving at a brisk pace.

"There are police two streets over." he said."You may have the wrong neighborhood."

"That so?" The man turned and Herbert saw him properly. Weak jawed but a still managing to look intimidating,the man was giving him a nasty look.

"It is. Best take the ally out of here." Herbert watched the mans face change, then look him up and down

Herbert felt a little sick realizing that this guy was looking at him. Was checking him out.

Forcing himself to smile he chose to play along. "That's right. Do you want to follow?"

The man looked back the way he'd come and then snorted in the most unattractive manor. "Yeah,why not."

He followed Herbert whilst the doctor thought of a way to get this man into a position he could over power him in.

Once far enough into the ally not to be seen Herbert turned around, and dropped the backpack he was using.

"If you want me,you've got to be nice first." He kept his voice soft and he leaned back against the wall.

The man grinned."Yeah. I can be nice. Real nice."

He was close,but still too much of risk to attack now. So Herbert tilted his head and said,"Prove it." Herbert whispered,barely audible. The blade of the scalpel was so sharp that it would do its job fast and efficiently.

The man came over to him and touched his chest."I gotta say,wasn't expected something this surprising. You got a name?"

"Carl."Herbert said. He felt a tiny amount of spiteful glee. "You?" he watched the guy move closer.

"Dave." he dropped to his knees and rubbed his meaty hands up and down Herbert's thighs. whilst fingers were busy undoing his slacks.

With his eyes and hands busy Herbert took his shot.  
In one swift movement the scalpel was buried in the back of Dave's neck and into the brain.

After a few moments jerking he fell still. With the moon three quarters full it was more than he could see everything he needed to.

Slicing into the abdomen he carefully bypassed muscle an subcutaneous fat to get what he needed. Twenty five minutes later he was carefully packing the lower intestine into the triple bag of ice.

Then he pulled off his bloodied shirt and put on a clean on a clean one. After taking Dave's watch and a money clip containg eight hundred dollars he kicked the body further into the shadows.

He had to get back to Dan.

* * * * *

Dan was lucid and staring at the ceiling of an unknown room and with someone toweling him down.

Trying to sit up he immediately regretted it. Pain laced his abdomen.

"Try to lie still. I'll get you some pain killers in a moment." A voice at his feet told him.

"Herbert?" He said. The shorter man sat at the foot at the bed and held a towel in his hands."What are you doing?"

"You were filthy and I don't want to deal with another infection. Keeping you relatively clean can help with that."

Dan saw that he had nothing but a sheet to cover his modesty.His midsection was well bandaged with a drain in place.

"How bad was the infection?" he asked.

"Bad. Antibiotics helped the blood poisoning,but the infection in your bowel was harder to deal with. I almost lost you at one point." Herbert put down the towel and went to his bag."This isn't as strong as morphine but it'll help." Hebert came back over and took his arm."You might even get on your feet at sometime today."

"Oh,that's goo-ow!"

"Oh don't be such a baby." Herbert said,but there was no malice in his voice. Dan found it a little strange."I don't actually remember much of whats happened."

"Not much. You slept,you hallucinated, scared me half to death when you nearly cooked your own brain."

Dan swallowed and realized his mouth was dry. Seeing this Herbert handed him a glass of water and went over to his bag.

"Sorry about the facilities,but we're sharing a bathroom. Best I could do was a sponge bath,unless you'd have preferred to risk god knows what in unboiled water." Herbert explained.

"Probably for the best." Dan held his glass and stated at the bottom. "But why not take me too a hospital?"

"In mexico? Daniel,I think you may still be hallucinating." Now there was the Herbert Dan knew. Complete with patronizing look and withering stare.

"I get it. I really do." he grinned at Herbert as the drug took effect. Looking down at his stomach he was pretty amazed that Herbert had managed to keep him alive. Not that he hasn't a good doctor,just that this must have eaten to a lot of time.

Time that Herbert didn't like wasting unless he had to-

A thought hit him that made his stomach roll.

"Herbert. Please tell me I didn't die."

Herbert looked at him and shook his head."I already told you that you nearly did. But you survived."

"Did you use the serum on me." Dan asked."Like you used to shoot up."

"You fever was sky rocketing. It was the tiniest amount." Herbert came to him and check his bandages."I couldn't risk you dying. Your a valuable assistant."

Dan felt his brain freeze,then reboot. "I'm valuable enough to experiment on."

Herbert made an exaggerated sound. "Its not experimental if I know the outcome."

"For Christ sake Her-"

"It was your idea Dan." Herbert snapped. He sat on the edge of the bed and held his head."You nearly died. You told you that your fever had me scared, and it did."He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and heaved a heavy sigh."I had a way to save you and I took it."

Dan was pissed,but he was also alive. "I don't like it, but I'm still here. So thanks."

Herbert gave him a relieved smile. Dan hadn't seen that kind of smile before. It was almost . . . affectionate.

It was disturbing.

"We can take the drain out tonight and can leave tomorrow. That's as soon as we can leave." Herbert cracked his neck and watched turned to Dan."I managed to earn us enough for a grey hound across the border."

"How?"

"I'll tell you in a few days. Right now you need to eat and I need to take some notes." Herbert grinned,"This incident may have given us a way of earning enough to fund our own research."

Dan honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The drain was taken out with no problems,the hole stitch neatly and taped up. The stitching was wonderfully well done. If Dan scarred it wouldn't be easy to see.

As for food, Herbert had a bag of fruits and weird looking pastries. Dan had eaten sparingly before falling asleep again. He'd dreamed of sharp knives and quick hands.

Once awake He'd found Herbert carefully cleaning the tools he'd used remove the drain and an odd dreamy look on his face.

Now he was packing them away before asking,"Do you need anymore painkillers? I think we can risk one more dose before we switch to pills."

"What,no I'm pretty good." Dan stretched just enough to help his back and aggravate his wounds. He swore under his breath and Herbert was at his side in an instant.

"Jesus,when did you start moving that quick." Dan looked up at Herbert and crossed his arms.

"If your done I'd like to get some sleep. I'm actually rather tired since I've spent most nights on the floor."

Herbert proceeded to change for bed,only rather than his usual pajamas he simply took off his shirt and slacks and tugged on a pair of sweat before lying down.

"Do you mind. I don't think my back could take another night on the floor." Herbert already sounded half asleep.

"Er,sure. No problem. I'll probably be awake for a while anyway."

"Well if you want to their are some notes about your recovery if you get bored."

Only Herbert could find medical notes a fun pass time. Then Dan was struck by the fact that Herbert was actually letting him see them without supervision. With how paranoid he was about his work being stolen it was a rare event. Hell, maybe it was a minor miracle.

This behavior was starting to weird Dan out. Herbert could be nice,but that wasn't often. This,this was making him wonder what the hell was going on.

But Dan also wanted to know how he'd fared with a dose of the re agent. He was desperate to make sure Herbert hadn't done anything else that could be dangerous to him. Something that could lead to excessive violence and his untimely demise.

So as Herbert settled down for the night he picked up the journal and began reading.


	2. TWO

The next day was a painful one for Dan, but busy for Herbert. He was called away by the hotel manager to meet with some local in need of a medical opinion. This left Dan alone to deal with...nothing. He had nothing to do except sit there and read a Spanish news paper.

The main headline read 'suspected pervert murdered in notorious neighbourhood'. He shook his head and turned to the sports page. Some team captained by Mexican who looked like a frog had beaten whose line backer looked like a trout. For a moment he wondered if he was still being influenced by the drugs, but then realized that some people had a tendency to look kinda funky.

Deciding that he really didn't feel like reading sports he decided to head back to the main headline.

'This morning the body an so far unnamed America was found in an ally on Evjahe street, a place notorious for its visitors perverse appetites. Though many have campaigned for this place to be cleared, the police have been unable to get the evidence need.

The man in question appears to have been stabbed in the back of the neck before his abdomen was mutilated. A witness has come forward stating that the saw the figure of a man approximately 5"3 to 7 who was scene leaving the seen carrying a backpack and appeared to be wearing glas-'

Dan stopped reading,and immediately turned to page four for the rest of the story.

'sses. So far police believe it may be connected to a small vigilante group that has attacked several men visiting the neighbourhood.'

Dan shook his head. He was being paranoid about this. And slightly unfair to Herbert considering that he did save his life. Just because someone who looked like him. No he' bypass that story and see what else was going on.

Two hours later he was done reading the paper and he could here talking in the hall as he recognized Herbert's voice and tht of a women he didn't know.

"Yes Mr West. Thank you for staying with us." the women finished, Dan catching a glimpse of her though the door, all pretty eyes and dark hair falling in waves.

Herbert looked nervous and locked the door after him."We'll have to leave today. I just spotted a group of mercenaries that raided us the second week we were in-"

"Not Senior Kil kil kil?" Dan asked, sitting up faster than he should have. Senior Kil kil kil was a bastard who stole nearly half of their supplies before they managed to find help. Herbert had sworn like a sailor and spent the rest of the stay sleeping with a gun under his pillow and several scalpels on his person at all times.

"Did he recognize you."

"He didn't see me. I went straight to the depo and got us tickets. The greyhound leaves in three hours. Can you be ready by then?" Herbert asked as he made swift work of packing.

Dan nodded and moved slowly to get out of bed so he could help. He was halfway up when a hand touched his shoulder and he looked up. Herbert gave a smile and said, "You should actually stay still. There isn't actually a lot of things to pack."

So Dan watched as Herbert packed and he carefully made his way to the bathroom. In the mirror he that he looked washed out and thin. He'd lost weight and the wound was looking painful. Felt it too, but it would get better.

As he washed his face he also realized that he only had a days growth of stubble on his face, and wasn't as filthy as he'd thought he'd be. He knew Herbert had given him a washed down, but this was a little more. This meant Herbert had shaved him and bathed him pretty damn often.

That....was kind of creepy.

But then, it was Herbert, so it was kind of normal. Dan ran a hand over his face before looking down at his wound. It would scar, but with the small stitching it wouldn't be noticeably.

He set to work washing and listened as Herbert put on the radio. Mexican music filtered in and Dan was latehering his arms when he felt a sense of Déjà vu .

He'd head this song before.

Hot,far too hot he could barely breath. Hos muscles are trembling and then. . .

cool hands,soft cool hands touching his forehead, his face, his neck...

"its okay,I'm back now Dan. I'm going to make you better. let me help."

Cool wash cloth now,wiping away slick sweat and grime. Wet fabric touching his lips and the a sharp sting to his arm.

"Its okay,its going to be alright." Soft edged words spoken whilst the world floats.

He see's green,glowing green and its so pretty, so... pret...ty...

Dan shook his head as he cleared the memory. Fever dreams returning. He might remember more,he might not. But at least he knew that when Herbert injected him-

Twice.

Herbert had injected him with a sedative and the re-agent. That didn't make any sense. The first injection was obviously strong pain relief but that would have been negated by the re-agent.

Then Dan remembered the journal and that Herbert had stunted the amount he'd been given to avoid complications. And to be honest he could hardly trust memories from a period of time when he wasn't in his right time. At all.

But Dan couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just knew something was off.

The bathroom door opened behind him and Dan turned to see Herbert. There was panic in his eyes.

"Senior Kil kil kil knows we're here. We need to trade our tickets and grab a car. Now. Do you want the pain killers now or should we wait."

"Give them me now. We can go. I'll make it." Dan moved quick- well, as quick as he could. He needed Herbert's help to get his jeans on and that was kind of awkward but within half an hour they were out the door, Herbert with the gun tucked into the back of is pants and Dan palming a scalpel. They took the back way out of the hotel and kept to the alleys.

Senior Kil kil kil was just the same as he was before. Same ratty moustache, same ratty face, and same ratty temper.

And the same need for revenge after Herbert called him a ... well Dan really didn't want to repeat it.

There tickets were refunded after Herbert spoke with the manageress, and Dan was shocked when he suddenly went from nearly psychotic murderer to quite a charming young man. He may have even flirted, but Dan thought he was just hallucinating again.

"Why can't you act like that all the time. We might get shot at less."

"Are you joking. Its far too much effort and only manages to give women the wrong idea. That one kept trying to squeeze my knee."

Dan proceeded to laugh for far to long and Herbert gripped his arm to keep him upright when the pain in his stomach started up.

"I think the mental effects of the pain killers are working." he muttered as they entered the car rental place. They left with the keys to a 1956 Volkswagen and the address of the sister company they could drop it off at. It cost them 50 dollars extra but it was worth it to get out of town.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Your looking a little warm. Should I try and get the window open." Herbert asked.

"The last time we spent two hours getting it up again." Dan groaned, and Herbert's lip quirked just a little.

That was new. He never laughed at jokes, let alone accidental innuendo.

"Your being childish."

"Only a little. I think the heats getting to me, and we haven't even crossed the border yet." They turned onto the next road and Dan grimaced as the breaks squealed.

"I think its another two blocks and we're there. The good old U S of A is just around the corner."

"Oh come Dan. Besides a stab wound and running for our lives it wasn't all that bad."

"You know your not actually as funny as you think you are."

The rest of the trip to the border was silent save for the engine and Dan wondered what they'd do when they got to the states.

The charges against them had been dropped. It had been proved that Hill had administered another doctors experimental drug. The deaths caused by it were his responsibilty and his alone. Dan and Herbert walked away clean.

But to go back to where it all happened,where it all began. Where he lost Meg.

He must have looked sad,because next thing he knew there was a hand on his elbow and the car had pulled over.

"Are you alright." Herbert didn't look comfortable asking but he did,and his hand was more resting than really touching. Like he wasn't even sure he was doing it right.

"Urm,yeah. Just thinking about what we'll do once we're home."

"You were thinking about her,weren't you." Herbert took his hand away."Do you want to talk about it."

"No I'm good." Dan sat up gave a weak smile.

"Right. Well,we'd better get our passports out. With any luck this won't take us long."

* * * * * * * * * *

It took five hours due to a mix up between Herbert leaving Mexico and another Herbert entering.

Considering the other Herbert was a black man built like a tank it shouldn't have taken so long to figure out which was which, but apparently the guy in charge didn't have eyes so couldn't match the photos.

Now they were in another Motel that had a one star rating,but that was a one more than the Mexican one.

"My god I'm beat."Dan turned to ask Herbert how he was,and laughed when he saw the small man Had fallen face first onto the bed. "You still alive over there?"

"Yes." came the muffled reply."Sadly." Turning his head out of the sheet he looked at Dan."I hate immigration."

"So do I.You think there's a decent place to eat around here."

"There's probably a menu near the phone."

"Well I'm injured,you better look."

Herbert lifted his head enough to scowl at him, but the humour was there.

"Lazy"

"Injured."

"The injured don't get beer. Especially ones on medication."

Dan frowned but nodded before lying back on the bed. His stomach was burning and he was sweaty from a day the car, but he didn't mind.

"Okay,there's four menu's. two Chinese, one pizza or, if your in the mood for something exotic, Mexican."

"Your joking. Get pizza."

"Pizza it is." Herbert went over to the phone. "I'll check your stitches whilst we wait."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later Dan was flat on his back whilst Herbert carefully worked his fingers over stitching. His gloved fingers were warm and Dan could feel his breath on his stomach. The wound itched as it healed and Dan was wondering how it hadn't itched sooner. Usually that what happened. But delayed itching real wasn't bad symptom.

So why was Dan feeling so worried?

Shaking it off he waited for the all clear.

"So what's the verdict doc?

"Its healing well. The stitches can come out in six to eight days." Herbert sat up and smiled at him."And don't call me doc."

"Or what?" Dan yawned and stretched, only wincing a little.

"I won't give you the good drugs." Herbert raised his eyebrows and turned away to throw away his gloves.

"Your a cruel man Herbert." Dan sat up and scratched his head. "You really are."

"Not to those I call friend. You don't have to worry about me denying you drugs. And that sentence came out wrong."

Deciding to leave the conversation there Herbert went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, leaving Dan alone and with nothing to do but think.

He went over to the television and switched it on. With no remote in sight he left it on the news, pretty blonde news reporter going over the details of a robbery.

"And in other news, police in Mexico have been forced to release their lead suspect in the Murder of Dominic Grang. The former teacher was killed in an alley on the infamous 'Perverts Palace'. Thought the police have tried to have this place closed down they have been unable to bring up charges.

Mr Grang was a former Geography teacher who was found to be molesting his students during the after school clubs."

Dan shook his head and breathed slowly though his teeth. Not that he was condoning murder, but some people. . .

"Its said that the victim was led down the alley way by the assailant and was killed by sharp force trauma to the head. Unconfirmed reports that the victim suffered major abdominal injuries post mor-"

Dan's head swam as he flashed back to the motel room, to the night Herbert was able to turn him away from death.

He's hurting,he's hurting but its okay,because Herbert was going to make it better.

The lights aren't bright so the lampshades come off.

"Just relax. I'll have up and being a moral pain in the neck in no time."

Reaching out to touch him,to thank him but he was too weak. To heavy and tired.

As he lay there drifting he could make out Herbert's shape as he rummaged though a bag,pulling a bag from it.

"Just wait. This will clear out that infection right away." the zeal in Herbert's voice meant he was happy,meant he was-

Back on the bed he panted in shock and he'd obviously made noise. Herbert was in the room in just his under ware,looking damp and panicked.

"Dan,whats wrong,what happened?" he asked.

Seeing him flat out he came and leaned over Dan before retrieving his stethoscope and medical torch.

"Are you on pain? Does it feel like there's a building pressure in you stomach or-"

"I'm fine Herbert. I just had a flash back. Remembering a few fever dreams."

"Dreams?" Herbert's voice was skeptical,and he continued his checks,listening to Dan's heart and observing his retinal responses.

"Nothing bad,just a little jarring." As he lay there and recovered he noticed something."You've gained a little weight."

"What?"Herbert asked,not quite paying attention.

"I said you've gained a little weight. Not a lot. Just enough to stop looking malnourished all the time." he reached out and lay it flat on Herbert side as the mad doctor felt his abdominals.

Herbert froze at the contact. It was then that Dan realized what he was doing. Looking at Herbert's face he saw that he was blushing a vary deep shade of pink.

It was not an innocent picture they were painting. Herbert was on his under ware practically lying on top of him,hands on his stomach and Dan was lying back with his shirt wide open and touching West's waist.

Both moved away at the same time and Herbert mumbled about finishing his shower,leaving Dan alone in the room once more.

* * * * *

His heart was hammering in his chest as he stepped back into the bathroom.

Dan was having flashbacks. He was remembering what happened.

Then he remembered that he had no need to panic. Dan was unconscious from the moment he was given the re-agent. Herbert could remember the look on his face when it had hit his blood stream. His back had arched off the bed, hands clawing at the sheets and as his eyes rolled into his head.

Herbert couldn't get it out of his mind, the entire scene playing out in his head over and over again.

It was the most intriguing thing he'd ever seen.

And to Herbert's horror he realized something else.

It had been the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Not since his early teens had West felt those kinds of stirrings for another. The last time he'd felt something like this he was 13 and it was Carrie N. White. A pretty red head whose mother was a complete control freak. Herbert had left town shortly after and hadn't seen her since, but he hoped she'd had a decent life.

But now these feeling had come back for the man in the next room. They were threatening to overwhelm his common sense.

But Herbert couldn't get his reaction to the Re-Agent out of his head. Dan had arched his back off the bed, body taunt as he trembled and clutched at the bed sheets. His eyes had rolled back into his head and Herbert was desperately trying not to react.

But it was no use. As he slipped out of his boxers he stepped back into the shower before giving in. His hands drifted down and he touched himself, already half hard and biting his lip to keep from crying out. It had been far to long. The last time he'd done this had been far before taking the Re-Agent himself. But he'd been forced to stop after Hill had-

No, he would not think of him now. No, there was only one face in his minds eye. He'd known when he'd gone to such lengths to save him that he cared for Daniel, but this, this was as close to love as Herbert West had ever felt.

This is what he had risked so much for when he'd killed that pervert. This was what he was trying to protect.

And then he realised that froze him in his tracks.

If Dan ever discovered the truth, if he ever remembered what happened...

He'd lose him. He may even go to the police like he'd threatened during some of their fights. And that just couldn't happen, it just-

"Hey Herbert, pizzas here!"

***** ***** *****

"Oh my god, this the greatest pizza I have ever had."

Herbert looked at him over the edge of his own slice before swallowing and saying,"You need some time alone Dan."

"Oh shut up. This is the best food I've eaten in a while. I'm surprised your not liking this as much."

"I am enjoying it. I'm just not having orgasms over it."

"Ha ha. Now shut up and eat your food."

"Only if you stop with the sex noises,its distracting."

That it was,and Herbert focused on his food instead.

Watching Dan out of the corner off his eye he decided that maybe setting up a side project for Dan to concentrate on would help keep him from leaving. After all, his transplant had worked exceptionally well.

Of course he'd oversee all work, after all he did manage the first successful use of the re-agent used on a living patient,and Dan would...

Herbert realised he'd have to repeat the experiment to prove to Dan it worked.

Damn it. He'd have to use a dog or something as proof. He could find one with heart or lung problems and transplant from a dead animal. Simple.

Now he just had to figure out where the hell they went from here. After crossing the Border Herbert had planned on them heading home,but that could be dangerous. Too many memories that knew whet they'd done, or at least what they'd been acquitted of.

But then again memories could be short, especially when one could sneak back quietly.

In his mind Herbert made his decision and set about making them real.

"Your plotting, stop it." Dan said as he grabbed another slice, shocking Herbert out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Plotting. That never leads to anything good. Just eat your food and think about something else."

 

"I'm not plotting. I'm trying to remember a phone number."

"For who."

"A realtor's. We kind of need a place to live."

"Oh,right." Dan shut up and finished his slice.

The silence was comfortable for a few minutes fore Dan announced he was going to bed,and promptly went to the bathroom.

Herbert put down his food before pulling a small vile from his bag and adding several drops to Dan's drink. Then he grabbed the milder pain pills.

When Dan emerged Herbert handed him the pills and smiled.

"I'm staying up longer. I have notes to review."

"You've go to learn to sleep Herbert."

Shrugging he grabbed his notes and watched Dan empty his drink before stripping for bed,just his boxers on and settle onto a deep,drugged sleep quickly.

Yes,now Herbert could see to it that Dan had reason to remain at his side.

Ten minutes later Dan's wound had the tiniest of scratches on it and dirty bandage resting on top. Herbert would move it before going to bed.Hopefully a mild infection would occur on the skin, not the the internal injuries.

Though he had no reason to remain Herbert stayed,fingers resting on Dan's skin. It was warm and soft and made Herbert's stomach clench just to be near it. He followed the curve of muscle before dipping a finger into his belly button,making Dan huff into the pillow. The sound was a nice one. Daring to be bolder he slipped his fingers into the waist of Dan's boxers before stroking his fingers over rough pubic hair.

He could touch Dan if he wanted,but that was crossing a line he couldn't cross yet.

So instead he let his hands wander over warm skin, touch the stitches that would soon come out. The scar would barely be noticeable. Smiling to himself he looked up at Dan's face. He'd changed in the past five years. His hair had grown out, skin darkened thanks to the Peruvian sun and the hard work had hardened his muscles. Herbert hadn't spent much time outside when they'd been in Peru, but he himself had discovered that in the right circumstances he could be just as dangerous as Dan.

He just chose not to be . What was the point when they could avoid confrontation all together.

Biting his lips Herbert reached out and stroked the side of Dan's face. The appendage was nuzzled by the sleeper, who sought out the warmth of his hands. It made Herbert melt a little inside. Maybe one day he'd get that reaction whilst Dan was awake. But until then he'd have to console himself with just a few touches. A few tiny caresses and...

Leaning up he was over Dan, looking down at him. With a gentleness he hadn't known he could feel for another human he pressed his lips to Dan's cheek. A little sigh left him and he pulled back.

"Soon, Daniel. You won't want to leave me. You'll be as willing to work with me as though you'd never hated this work."he ran a hand though full hair."Soon you'll want all of this like I do."

He leaned in once more and this time pressed lips to lips. Dry and warm and far better than her'd expected. Kissing was simple, easy and to be perfectly honest all Herbert could do without further investigation. He was a scientist and physical closeness was not something he had ever thought he'd indulge in past puberty.

But he would learn. He'd have too. After all,Dan enjoyed physical intimacy. If what he heard when he'd bought women back to the tent,then he was an active lover.

Yes, he would show Dan his transplant treatment,then he'd show him that he too could be affectionate. Kind. Loving

He just had to Make sure Daniel stayed around.


	3. THREE

Over the next week they fell into a routine. After handing the car over to the rental place they took a train two hundred miles towards Arkham. Then they'd book into a cheap motel for the night.

On the third day Dan noticed slight swelling on his abdomen and pointed it out to Herbert,who examined him and pronounced an easily treatable infection and handed over the last of the anti biotics.

And each night he'd take increasingly smaller doses of painkillers to help wean him off them. Herbert would hand him a glass of water or juice and go to bed.

And then Herbert would lie next to him and just pet him. Occasionally Herbert would allow himself to kiss Dan,but not much else. He couldn't risk it. And then every morning they would wake up refreshed and ready for another day on the train.

These journeys meant that Herbert could ask questions of Dan every now and then as he trued to lead him in the direction of transplants. It appeared to be working. Nothing concrete had been said but the idea was there. And so long as Herbert kept his plan slow and simple it would work. After all Herbert had given himself a reputation to move faster than he should when it came to his work. He'd speed up his experiments and Dan would see it as his usual mania coming though.

But as they drew closer Dan began to become depressed. Herbert had a plan once they got to Arkham that would help him to get Dan to begin to forgive him.

But first he'd have to get them there,which was tricky considering the train service to Arkham was cancelled until the track was cleared.

"Maybe we could take a greyhound." Dan suggested.

Herbert allowed worry to cross his face before he pushed it aside."Are you up for it. Your wound has only just started to let move without it hurting."

"I'll be fine." Dan saw the look of worry on Herbert's face and it made him wonder what it was. Herbert had been...friendlier. Almost kind. Ever since Dan had been hurt he'd been acting different.

The look on Herbert's face when he'd explained how'd hurt he'd been had showed that he actually saw Dan as more than a dogsbody. Maybe Herbert really saw him as a friend. Which was kind of a frightening thought really. But he could get used to it.

As they searched the time table for the next grey hound in Dan began to wonder just how much Arkham may have changed. Would any of the people he'd studied with still be there or would they have moved on to bigger and better things. Would people recognise them and shun them, or see it all as a terrible tragedy. Herbert hadn't really caused much of a stir with anyone other than hill and Meg. Dean Hallsy hadn't really found fault with him until Hill had opened his big yap. Granted Herbert didn't make friends but he didn't have enemies. He just kind of...existed.

And now they were going to exist on the 10:15am grey hound/ They were sharing the bus with two fat men in flannel shirts, a group of Japanese tourists and a young couple who hadn't stopped kissing since he'd seen them.It appeared to be a long trip.

* * * * *

Herbert was asleep. Actually asleep and making tiny little snoring noises. Dan didn't know Herbert could look so sweet.

He was about to take his glasses to keep them from getting crushed when he snorted and rubbed his face against Dan's arm like a cat,making himself right at home. Stopping himself from laughing Dan shook his head and noticed that the journal Herbert had been writing in before he nodded off was partially open.

'Use Of Re-Agent in Transplants-Possible Testing'

Raising his eyebrows Dan looked at the title and carefully slid the book from his grasp. The page was Herbert's theories on using the re-agent for transplanting organs and limbs. Something about it made Daniel's insides squirm,but that was probably the sausage he had for breakfast.

"This could be good."He muttered. But Herbert probably wouldn't go anywhere with it. But maybe...if he asked...maybe even begged...

Besides him Herbert smiled in his 'sleep'.

* * * * *

e remembers the scalpel and blood. Cold,something so cold near his leg,then within him. Sharp pinches and dull throbbing in his gut as some one spoke in a soft,assured voice.

"You're going to be fine. You'll survive this dear. You'll survive this."

And that's when he jolts awake, next to Herbert on the double bed. All the singles were gone and Herbert didn't really move about during sleep,so Dan didn't mind.

Except that Dan HAD moved about during the night, and had cuddled up to Herbert, pulling him against his side and nuzzling the top of his head. Panic welled as he tried to think of a way to move without waking Herbert,but when the smaller man stirred Dan fell back on a childhood favourite for avoiding trouble.

He pretended to be a sleep.

Herbert stirred and froze. Then,much to Dan's surprise,hummed a tiny little laugh.

"I swear you turn into Dan the friendly octopus at night." movement,but not away. A heavy inhale against him and soft sigh."Your warmer than a heater."

Okay,this was weird. West never behaved like this. Then again he was probably still half asleep. He was praying Herbert would go to the bathroom or something but instead he felt warm fingers push his shirt out the way. Embarrassment filled him and-

"That's healing well."

He was checking his wound. Ha,Dan was worried there for a moment. And the the fingers became a hand palming his stomach. That so wasn't normal. Dan stayed relaxed and pliant under Herbert's fingers. He finally got up to pee and Dan decided he'd best wake up.

Never before had Herbert done something like this. before. He wasn't really a sexual creature,at least as far as Dan knew.

Maybe it was just a weird way of trying show affection. If it was then Dan would have to talk with him about personnel boundaries.

And Dan also had to worry about the backlashes he was getting in his sleep. They were getting more and more disturbing. But that was for another day. Until then he had more important things to dicuss.

"Good morning. Did your wound bother you at all." Herbert asked as he came out of the bathroom and began dressing. Away from the constant sun of the south he was starting to pale again.

"A little restless I think."

From this angle he caught the faintest curl of a smile. Then it was gone.

Dan looked about their room and said,"Did you get the number of the real estate agent?"

"Yes. I spoke with her yesterday. You won't like the place she found though."

"Why not?"

Herbert turned as he buttoned up his shirt. "Its a custodians home."

"So?"

"In a grave yard."

Dan stared at him for a moment, before he burst out laughing. Herbert's lip twitched but he controlled himself.

"That's,that isn't funny."

"Its not meant to be.

Herbert held on another second before letting out an odd little snort that was obviously laughter. This only made Dan laugh harder,and it was a good ten minutes before both of them calmed down enough to talking.

"Is it a decent place."

"Everything we need and its $150 under our monthly budget. And its rent to buy,so we can easily start mortgage payments if we're thinking long term."

"That sounds okay,when can we view."

"Tomorrow. I was going to suggest to day,but decided you might..."Herbert's face became grey and drawn,"That you may want to go visit,you never went to her funeral and,I thought..."

"Dan forgot all about his smile and realised what Herbert meant.

Meg's grave. He hadn't been able to go to the funeral and he desperately wished he had. And Herbert was actually encouraging him to do this. Actually letting him grieve rather than-

That mornings incident came back to him. A dozen other moments flitted though his mind. Was this Herbert's way of showing that he did indeed care?

Jesus that was a scary thought. Herbert West caring about him.

"Thanks Herbert. That,that sounds like a good idea."

A look of discomfort flashed over Herbert's face. He crossed an uncrossed his arms before turning away from Dan. The taller man got out of bed and lay his hand Herbert's shoulder.

"Thanks Herbert. I think I'll do that."

Leaving so he could use the bathroom himself.

Herbert watched him go and felt a deep wave of happiness washed over him. Dan was doing exactly what was expected of him.


	4. FOUR

The grave site was well maintained and pretty. The headstone was simple and minimalist. It look like people were visiting regularly. Dan felt his heart breaking all over again just looking at it.

He'd been there nearly an hour when it started to rain,and Dan barely noticed until he started shivering violently. As he turned to make his way back to the motel he noticed another grave nearby.

One with a name he knew very well.

Dr Carl Hill.

The bastard who had caused Megan's death. who had stolen and then tried to kill both himself and Herbert after reanimating those innocent people. Who had kidnapped and tried to, tried to...

God it was to de gusting to even think. So he left his flowers with Meg and continued on his way. He was angry,grief filled and tired.

Screw his medication,he was getting drunk.

Finding the nearest liquor store he bought something cheap and strong and a soda, emptying half of it so he could drink as he walked. With any luck he'd be ready to pass out and sleep till the next morning.

* * * * *

Cheap Vodka and four hours of steady drinking later and Dan was wasted. He was lying across the bed staring at a water stained ceiling whilst trying to remember what it was that he'd wanted to talk to west about. It had something to do with organs transplants and bad touching....that didn't seem right.

Right! He wanted to talk about organ transplants, then ask him to cut it out with the inappropriate touching.

Speaking of Herbert, Dan was beginning to wonder where the tiny socio-path was. He hadn't mentioned that he was going out that day. Then again Dan hadn't bothered to check the message pad when he'd come in Shoving himself to his feet Dan managed to reach the pad without toppling over.

The note was written not in Herbert's neat scrawl, but the unknown writing of stranger saying that Herbert had taken a tumble and was going to the emergency room.

"Shit." Dan muttered, and recapped his bottle before going to the phone. The nearest hospital was St. Judith's and Dan didn't actually know the number, and his drink addled mind couldn't remember the operator number. As he tried to recall it he didn't notice the opening.

* * * * *

Dan appeared to be crying, hunched over and head in hands. He had expected this, but now that it was actually happening he had no idea how to deal with it. Should he check on Dan or just leave him to it. Maybe he should back out an d come back a little later. His back wasn't that painful...

"Herbert!" Dan cried, and Herbert jolted. The shininess in Dan's eyes and the lopsided smile told Herbert one thing.

Dan was drunk.

"I found the note. What happened to you?"lurching to his feet Dan came up to him.

"I slipped on the steps and scraped my back. No serious damage though. I'll be fine in a few days."

Dan gave a heavy sigh and smiled in a way that made Herbert's stomach squirm. Then he was suddenly enveloped in a vodka smelling embrace. Hands rested on his shoulders to be careful not to hurt him.

"I'm sorry I got so drunk. I should have checked the message pad." it came put muffled,Dan's mouth against his neck.

"You were preoccupied,its understandable."

They stood there for a minute and Herbert could feel himself grow hot. Luckily Dan let go and moved back to the bed.

"I'm glad your alright. I was worried you were hurt badly."

"I doubt it will be slippery stairs that'll do me in Daniel."he said,and put his things on the bed side table."Your not drinking any more. God knows what you've done to your body chemistry."

Dan looked shame faced and Herbert fought the urge to coddle Dan. Herbert didn't coddle people. He didn't even coddle his family,let alone Dan.

He needed to check his back,so he went to the bathroom to take a look at what it looked like. The nurse in the emergency room had left it uncovered and given him an antiseptic cream. He was surprised that some nurses were actually competent. Sadly the receptionist had been so bad she'd gotten him mixed up with a Helen Test. He didn't need hormone pills and Mrs Test was a little confused as to what she needed antiseptic for.

Removing his shirt and tie he turned to look over his shoulder. It wasn't pretty. Red scrapes covered the right lower side of his back. Already it was growing dark and knew he'd to apply the cream soon

"That looks horrid."

Dan was standing behind him and looked depressed.

"It looks worse than it feels."Herbert said ,"Now if you don't mind I have to apply my cream."

"I can help." Dan said.

Herbert's mouth was suddenly very dry."What?"

"You won't be able to reach the centre."

Herbert didn't know what to say. He really didn't.

So whilst his brain was busy being empty, another part of his anatomy took over.

"Fine. Just be careful." He said, in such a way that it made him sound put upon.

Dan ambled in and grabbed the cream and gestured for Herbert to turn around. His heart was jack hammering in his chest and he put his hands on the edge of the sink. Behind him Dan uncapped the cream and squeezed a little onto his fingers. The sight of his in the mirror made the blood in Herbert's head shoot south, he shifted his weight to hide the response and prayed this was over quick.

Dan was so drunk he'd forgotten about the inappropriate touching and went straight for the re-agent talk.

"So I read some of your notes."

"Which ones?" Herbert asked as fingers, cold from the cream, touched his skin.

"About transhplanded, tashplan- putting other peoples organs in each other."

Jesus Christ Dan was trying to kill him. He really was.

"You read that." his voice was steady, that was good. The cream was being smeared up and down,into his skin. It was starting to warm now. Dan was still oblivious.

"I was thinking, that, that maybe you could let me handle it."

Herbert bit his lip for a moment."Why on earth would I let you fiddle about with my Re-agent. Its meant to be my way to -"

"I know, and you can totally work with the dead stuff. Help me with the bigger projects. But could it really hurt to save a couple a mice or a doggy." There was a goofy grin on Dan's face.

The cream was soaking in, more being applied and the chill made him shiver.

"If you get attacked by any of your creations don't come crying to me. We don't know how the living will react to a reanimated organ."

"Or limb. Limbs would be better, easier to get off again."

Dan finished with the cream and congratulated himself on managing to convince Herbert to let him do this. Or nearly convince, Herbert hadn't said yes yet.

"I still don't think its a good idea."

"If it works, we can use it as a way to get funding. Imagine how much universities would pay to get a chance to say 'We helped the great Herbert West?'."

Herbert cried joyously in his head. Dan was actually doing what he wanted, and he had no idea he was doing it!!!!!

"Fine. But do nothing without consulting me first. And nothing as big a a dog unless its a toy poodle or something."

"Thanks Herbert!"

"Now out, I need to use the facilities."

"Ha! Just say you gotta pee. You sound like my aunt Ethel. If I had one."

Dan left and Herbert immediately locked the door. Turn on the tap he tugged down his trousers and cursed his bodies reactions.

* * * * *

The house was old, musty and had a basement with both boiler and incinerator from the 1850's. The door was steel and double bolted inside and out, a left over for security when grave robbing and thieving from the dead was common. There was another sturdy door at the top. That kind of security was perfect.

The kitchen wasn't huge, and there was a dining room as well as three bedroom, an office and too bathrooms. Granted one was a non function toilet and sink, but it could be fixed with a little elbow grease.

But what Dan and Herbert loved about it was the price. Due to the owners being desperate for renters who may become buyers, as was the bank controlling the mortgage. No longer $150 under there monthly budget, it was nearly two hundred under.

"I could sleep without worrying about being killed by errant undead!" Dan sai as he checked out the fire place."And we might be able to get something's behind us."

"We may have trouble with the plumbing." Herbert's countered,but he was pretty sure they were going to take this place."

"Leave the plumbing problems to me. I can deal with a little water."

"I think I'll buy a rain coat and wellies."

The joke shocked a laugh out of Dan before the Realtor came back in.

"So,what do you think."

They didn't need to talk before saying yes.

* * * * *

"Thank god this place has furniture. We own practically nothing."

 

Dan was right. They were going to have to get bedsheets and mattresses.

And possible a years supply supply of raid after the number of cockroaches they'd found. Herbert was starting to wonder if they'd made the right choice.

"Mattresses may be hard for today. Maybe we can make due with the chairs for a few nights.

Dan hated it even as he said it. Those chairs didn't look comfy. Herbert didn't seem too impressed by the idea either.

"I'll check the classifieds. I trust your car is out of storage?"

"Along with half a mad scientists laboratory yes."

"Not funny."

Herbert left Dan so he could go and see what sized mattresses they would need. 

Which left Dan alone with his thoughts.

He was having that dream again,only it felt much less liked a dream. Herbert had been much clearer,his hands a scalpel and-

He didn't want to remember. He didn't need to.What he needed was to deal with his other Herbert related issue. He hadn't spoken about the touching yet. And Dan really didn't want to talk about it after helping Herbert with his back. 

God what had he been thinking? Why didn't he just leave Herbert to it?

Why not? Vodka that's why. Cheap,treacherous vodka.

He should have stayed sober.

So now he was trying to forget Herbert's shy and embarrassed face when he'd smeared that cream on his back. The guy had actually squirmed to get away.

Dan really doubted any touching from Herbert was a sexual thong,so as long as it stayed hat way he'd stay quiet.It wasn't like they had to hare a bed any more so the incidences should stop.

So he'd stay quiet. He could do that.  
But there was something Dan did need to talk to Herbert about.

"When can I start experimenting?"he asked when Herbert came back down the stairs.

Herbert stood stock still for a moment and Dan wondered if he should have waited.

"With what."

"The re agent.I figured the sooner I get started the sooner I get results."

Herbert turned away from him for a moment. The he looked into Dan's eyes and said,"I'm supervising you until it works,then your on your own. U can't risk you getting something wrong and killing yourself."

"Of course?.But I thought you said before that-"

"Well I'm hanging my mind about it. An you only get the re agent that's left over. The re animation tests come first."

Dan should have seen that coming.But he nodded and grabbed the paper."Now that's clear what kind of mattresses do we need."

* * * * *

They were starting residency the following Monday so the had time to set up the lab. Which was easier said than done when both of them found it a little difficult to move heavy objects.(both have agreed not to speak of moving mattresses ever again.)

"Was this apparatus always so heavy."

"Yes Herbert,now lift to the left."

With the...Dan had no clue what it was called,on the table they headed towards the boxes containing glass beakers.

"So how long until the first batch is brewed?"

Herbert rolled his eyes and lifted a box,"We are producing an important formula Dan."

"It raises the dead. Half of me thinks we should put salt outside the door just to be safe."

"One more comment about voodoo and I'm spreading rumours you caught something nasty in peru."

"Hows that a threat?"

"I'll only tell the female population."

Dan looked horrified for a minute,ten gave a nervous laugh.

Herbert was planning that anyway. It might keep women from trying steal Dan away. Women always got in the way of things. An soon enough Dan wouldn't thinking about women at all.

Herbert had been planning every move he needed to ensure Dan wound up in his bed. For good.

But for now he was balancing his personality quite well. He was being kind enough to make Dan believe that they

A little while later Dan was unconscious and Herbert was feeling a little annoyed. He really had to speed things up on the physical side of things with Dan. The sooner they became intimate the sooner Herbert could schedule their encounters and the soon he could get his mind back on the important things.

Like who they should first approach with the transplant research. They could try private investment,and Herbert had a cousin (dim witted fool with a sense of family and more virtue than the virgin Mary) who could draw up some legal documents to keep his work his. Her really didn't like the idea of a government contract. He knew how easily he could lose everything to a Government agency, and end up a sad bitter man or in a hole in the ground.

No, Herbert would look into Private investment. It was the best for his needs.

Well, his plans at least. 

So he'd have to make a few discreet enquires about this. Which was going to be difficult considering Hebert's underworld contacts consisted of a dead guy in Mexico and an uncle who dealt in less than legal antiques.

It was a start.


	5. FIVE

Herbert had forgotten how nuts his Uncle Rupert was. He lived in a warehouse with a dog that seemed to want to make Herbert's leg his honey bun and always smelt of liquorice. He also happened to understand that Herbert understood the finer (cut throat), points of negotiating. That he could convince (lie) the customer of some things future worth. 

He could have had a great future as an antique dealer, but he went into medicine. Rupert just couldn't understand that.

"You could have made a fortune."he said as he turned on the kettle.

"I'm actually onto a little something that could be worth a penny or two If I could find an investor." Herbert said as he sat on a high stool in the kitchen. He felt tiny because now his legs couldn't reach the floor,but he wanted to keep his calves safe from unwanted affection. H e watched the tell tale look of interest on Rupert's face.

"Found a cure for something nasty?"

"Maybe."

Rupert smiled and the gears we're already turning. "I might be able to help if I knew a little more about the situation."

"I'll explain over tea."

* * * * *

The thing about Uncle Rupert wasn't that he was a shady character and wanted to make sure his family didn't rat him out, it was that he genuinely believed that family was the most important thing. When his sister had gotten into the family way by a married man he had gotten pregnant he'd helped deal with the problem. A cousin of Herbert's, (a scientist called Crawford) had gone missing he'd had a private detective hunt for him. 

And he had given Herbert the loan he needed for Medical school. Money that he had tried to call a gift. In reality Herbert had only insisted on paying him back so he'd have a family member who believed him to be decent. 

Herbert's parents were dead, sibling flung far and wide and rarely spoken too. Rupert 'kept an eye on him' as a way of showing affection. Herbert kept in touch because Rupert was useful. 

After an hour of explaining and using the very last of his solution on a dead mouse Herbert had managed to convince Rupert. In Rupert's eyes he was the gentle soul, but Herbert had long ago cultivated this. Only Rupert saw a nice him. Everyone else got someone nasty and afraid of friendship.

Sometimes Herbert wondered if his Uncle was slightly slow.

But at that moment he was being just fats enough for Herbert. Understanding that Herbert just wanted to get rid of the violent tendencies. That he needed to to do that before helping people.

Well, that was kind of true. Herbert would like to get conscience thought in his subjects. 

Rupert had the numbers and began setting up meetings in less than an hour.

Herbert would need Dan for the next part of his plan.

* * * * *

He kept seeing the guy from the Mexican news paper,the pervert killed by vigilantes. Kept his his surprisingly normal looking face looking up looking up from the news papers. And kept remembering the description of his killer.

Because Dan was dreaming again and it was getting worse. Every time he went into REM sleep he was waking up to fleeting memories of ice cold plastic,sharp scalpels and glowing liquid. Dan was starting to get suspicious.

But then he'd feel guilty. Because despite everything Herbert had saved his life. Herbert had been..well not kind or caring,but he'd been behaving a little more human of late. Not as manic. That in itself had been thought provoking.

But after an afternoon nap Dan and to admit it,something was off. He just couldn't think what.

There was absolutely no reason for Herbert to kill some random stranger. There was no motive way they could have met on the night. And yet the feeling persisted.

But Dan shoved those thoughts aside as he bought his attention to the bedroom that was his. The view from his bedroom was of some trees and a empty field. Not bad considering most of the upper windows looked out over the cemetery itself. The thing was over two hundred years old and only saw a handful of visitors a year..

Today the only thing he could see out there was a dog walker and a couple of chick monks. 

When he'd poked his head into Herbert's room to see if it needed anything he'd found a simple room. 

Herbert didn't clutter his space and everything was orderly and neat. Just like West really. Dan's room was still tidy,but it had far more things in it. Pictures and personnel item,mementos and memories. 

On the bedside table sat a picture of his parents n tucked into the night stand was one of Meg. The only pictures Herbert had were in hi science journals and wallet Dan ad only caught a glimpse of an image but it was definitely a family picture. He'd seen three people,two adults and a serious looking child.

That's all Dan knew. So who was the family he was visiting? A cousin or grandparent. Maybe He wasn't visiting anyone at all, maybe he was-

"We have an appointment next Sunday afternoon. My uncle can introduce us to a couple of private investors."

Or he was out trying to earn a buck.

"Your Uncle?" Dan asked as he descended the stairs and met Herbert halfway."He knows in-why do you smell like liquorice?"

Herbert gave him the 'your an idiot' look before he carried on."Next Sunday at 05:30. We'll need to demonstrate my work and explain our objectives. Play this write and we should be able to advance our work with the equipment we need. If you can write up a proposal,I can write up a budget and find a decent test subject."

"Nothing human."

Another look and Dan grimaced, "Right, you probably already know not to do that."

"We want them to like this plan Dan, not run screaming from the room whilst we get beaten up by the undead."

"Whilst you get beaten up and I rescue you." Dan snorted and continued down the stair.

"I'm sorry, but who was it that dealt with hills undead corpses whilst you ran away."

"Lets stop this argument right there."

Herbert wanted to continue the argument, but he knew doing so would undo all the good he'd done concerning Dan and the way he was perceived by him. So he bit his tongue and continued upstairs.

He had planning to do.

* * * * *

Planning had to wait because of two car pile ups, three shootouts and having to deliver a premature baby in a cab in the hospital parking lot. Herbert got his picture in the paper and a baby named after him

Dan still wouldn't shut up about it. But he made up for it by helping write up a potential budget. Granted this help was listing what ingredients caused the worst outcomes but it was help none the less.

"Which was the one that made the body fart alot?"

"Post humorus flatulence was caused by the inclusion of to many sulphates. You know this."

"Yeah,I was trying to get you to say the word fart."

"How old are you?"

The rest of the week was filled with conversations like this,And Dan began asking worrying questions about Peru and Mexico.

For Dan it was about reassuring himself. He couldn't shake the story of the murdered pervert or Herbert's answer telling him it was stress from a traumatic memory.

But what really worried Dan was Herbert's complete devotion to this private funding plan. Whilst they waited for the re agent to finish brewing (it was two days away from being ready)he had to focus his energy on something else. It was strange seeing him excited about something that wasn't dead or trying to kill them.

He pushed those thought away and chose to keep his mind on the what he was going to say. Best to keep it short and sweet and try to run interference between the people and Herbert. He didn't know how much patience the guy would have. He was running though possible scenarios when a someone knocked on the door and his attention was pulled away.

Standing in the doorway was a a middle aged balding man.

"Daniel Cain?"

"Yes."The man steeped into the house and showed his badge,"Police?"

The man nodded and looked about the living room as Dan shut the door. 'Come on in' Dan muttered under his breath.

"I there a problem?"

As he asked Herbert came into the room looking for something and looking a little worried. Spotting the man he asked,

"Who are you."

"LT Chapman."

"He's the police." Dan said.

Herbert didn't stop looking at the man,"What do you want?"

Chapman looked up at the ceiling and then around the room. "Quite the little place you have here."

Dan folded his arms and explained, "It used to be a mortuary,but after the cemetery filled up it became the caretakers home. Nobodies lived here for twenty years."

Chapman turned to look at Herbert. "Odd place to live."

"It has its advantages."

Chapman shook his head and smiled. It wasn't a particularly nice smile, He lifted up a medical text book and looked at its contents."Pretty morbid stuff."

"I don't consider science morbid." 

"It was pretty morbid the night Dr Hill died. And Dean... Dean-"

Dan saw something race past his foot and his heart was in his throat as he shooed it off with his foot. Chapman looked at him and Dan finished the name for him.

"Halsy."

"Yeah, and Megan Halsy." He snapped the book closed and turned to the couch, whilst Dan made a scuttling motion across his hand and Herbert looked rather sheepish.

"Mind If I sit down?"

Dan gestured that he cold and Herbert came in and stood in front of the tv.

"Dr West, what kind of problems did you have with Dr Carl Hill."

Dr Hill and I had professional differences. It was nothing personal. I have been though this all before,it should be in the police reports. Which I am certain you have access to."

As Chapman began speaking again the little creature Dan had seen had clambered onto the back of the sofa. Several fingers   
supported a single eyeball that was scuttling about ad exploring its surroundings.

"I understand that you have some radical ideas about the re animation of dead tissue."

Dan made his way behind the couch to grab the thing as Herbert answer.

"In medical school I may have had time to discuss such theories but not any more. I don't have the time."

As the tiny creation scuttled away from Dan Chapman went on."I suppose those poor souls down at the Sefton ward are just Theory then?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Herbert was allowing himself to look a little outraged. This man was pissing him off. The police reports and verdict stated that they had no involvement beyond being attacked and trying to help the injured.

As Dan got closer the thing fell off the top of the couch and onto the cushion. Chapman didn't notice. As Dan captured his attention he silently prayed the thing would move. 

"And I suppose you don't know anything about the missing body parts at the hospital either?"

Dan looked confused and mimicked,"Missing Body Parts?"

They both looked up at Herbert.

"No." Herbert watched as Chapman stood and put down the book over the little monster and looked at both young men."I think I can find my own way out."

After giving Herbert the evil eye he left and once safely out the door both went to see what was under the book. The small creature had scuttled to the side and into the gap on the sofa. It looked up at them before toddling towards Dan and wagging the thumb that served as its Tail.

"I think it likes you." Herbert said as he knelt down to its level along side Dan. It came closer and when Herbert reached out to touch it the thing tilted back to look at the fingers coming near it before moving swiftly left and right to get a better look.

"Herbert, what is that?"

"I... may have gotten a little bored whilst working on the presentation." Herbert had the decency to look ashamed. "He must have escaped the lab. The little things quite curious isn't he."

The thing was as it came over to Dan then back to Herbert's hand where it carefully clambered up and turned in circled before 'sitting' and rolling its eye back to the stem.

"Dan wanted to say it was hideous. That it was a horrible,de gusting morbid doodle. Instead he asked, "Di that thing just go to sleep?"

"It would appear so." Herbert looked just as amazed as Dan. He'd honestly hadn't expected the thing to want out come near him. Maybe run away or attack, but not decide it wanted a nap. A strange warm feeling flooded him and he said, almost a whisper,"It knows I'm its father."

Dan raised his eyebrows and looked at Herbert, who was looking down at the tiny thing with an odd little smile on his face. he looked between to two and shook his head.

"What possessed you to make it?"

"Oh, just a few random thoughts about individual parts making a whole. But you know what else this means." 

Dan stared down at the thing and felt the ridiculous urge to poke it."What."

"That if the re-agent can do this then it may just work on transplants."

This made Dan grin. Herbert was right, this proved-

"Hey,where did you get the re-agent?"

"Another accident. Turns out caffeine really gets the process going."

"Caffeine."

"I tripped and my mug splashed into the mix I was preparing."

Dan looked down at the tiny critter and thought about the implications. "How the hell does it eat."

* * * * *

It turned out that 'Doodle',as he'd been dubbed, soaked up sugar water. They discovered this after Dan spilt a can of soda on him and he perked right up. He'd been relegated to the old iguana cage for now, as he couldn't seem to stay in one place without knowing something over, or get covered in gunk or stealing anything that took his fancy.

Dan still thought it was a de gusting thing, but it was hard not to laugh when it attempted to steal a hanky right out of Herbert's hand. After several attempts it had lost its grip, gambolled over itself and gone off in a knocked on pencil holder. From there he'd been easily transferred.

"I can't believe it."

"I know. Independent life Dan. I've created a life." the pride in Herbert's voice was impossible not to miss.

"Actually I'm more surprised this little guy hasn't tried to kill us yet."

Herbert gave him a look and Dan raised his hands."I'm just saying that despite how weird the looks he's actually kind of-and I use this in the loosest term possible-cute."

"He is isn't he." Herbert went back to bottling the re-agent and actual hummed as he worked.

Dan had never seen Herbert so...happy. It appeared that successful work really cheered him up.

If this weekend went well then Herbert was probably going to faint from happiness.


	6. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be non con touching of an drugged person in this chapter.
> 
> Be warned.

Uncle Rupert took one look at Daniel Cain and Herbert and instantly understood why his nephew had made friend with this one. 

He also told himself to visit his last business partner and collect he twenty buck he was now owed on a long standing and finally verified bet.

"Lovely to finally meet you Dr Cain."

"Just Dan if you like."the young man said and lifted his hand to offer t to Rupert. The handshake was firm and warm. An just to prove he was a good lad,the dog decided that he liked him too by attempting to jump up and lick his face.

"Cute dog."

"Quincy stop jumping. My apologise,but he seems to think that trying to slobber people is the correct way to say hello." 

Dan smiled and Rupert knew then and there 'this on will break Herbert's heart'. Even if he didn't mean to.

"Do you think you could open the door Uncle? I've got my hands full."Herbert said as he carried a large cage and his doctors bag. Quincy raced over to say hello an nearly sent him flying. He would have ended up flat on his back if it hadn't been for Dan grabbing his shoulder and Rupert his elbow.

"Uncle Rupert,you know I love Quincy but I think its best if he goes in the study whilst we set up?"

"Of course.You can't save lives a dogs trying to make love to your leg."

Dan snorted whilst Herbert gave his Uncle a much less severe 'you're an idiot look'. 

As Rupert removed the dog Dan looked around the place. It wad filled with tasteful items,and there was a room off to the side that held the more unusual things. Dan Saw a lion's head up on the wall up next to a signed poster of some French movie. he could also see half a dozen crucifixes and some scary looking models of women. 

He also saw a book in a locked glass case that gave him the creeps. Made of some kin of leather it almost look like a face,mouth revealing that had to be teeth and what looked like a fake eye was half hidden under a lid.

"That book always gives me shivers." Herbert said

"Something's actually scares you? I don't believe it."

"Its a book about demon possession. I read a couple of pages when I was twelve and had nightmares for months afterwards." Herbert's eyes went a little unfocussed."We had it examined and tested to see how old it was,what leather it was made of."

"What did the expert say?"

"Skin Dan,human skin and sinew binding the pages."

Both of them jumped and turned to see Rupert.

"Human skin. That's sick." Dan said. "What the hell is it for?"

"Who knows. We can't even read the full name any more."

"You don't know what its called?"

"The Necro something or other. Apparently there's more than one of, an original an a couple of copies meant to keep the real one safe.At least that's the theory."

The two followed Rupert to a large room where they'd be giving the presentation. The two of them set up quickly and easily. 

"Your Uncle seems nice.

"He is. Just don't get on the wrong side of him or he'll make you regret it."

Dan had no doubt he could. He wasn't dumb enough to underestimate any of Herbert West's relatives. 

"So how come you two are close?"

"He is a great believer in looking after the family. It would take something monumental to make him turn his back on a relative."

They follow Rupert to the room they'll be using and begin setting up equipment.

"So Quincy likes you huh."

Dan grinned and the next time he turned his back something soft but heavy hit the back of his head. It was a cushion. Herbert had thrown a cushion at him. He had to bite his lips to keep from laughing. 

"You shouldn't throw things around Lab equipment. Its dangerous.""

"Shut up and check on the specimens."

Still smiling to himself Dan went over to the cages and looked inside. Subjects one and two were dwarf rabbits,both male and both nearing the end of life,but still healthy and useful. Both had also been given rabbit lobotomies to keep them from attacking once they reanimated. Now they sat silently munching on lettuce and snuffling about. Dan felt a little guilty,but if all went well and they stayed docile then Dan was planning on keeping them until old age or accident took them. 

Hell, if Herbert could keep Doodle then Dan could keep the bunnies.

He was about to ask this when Rupert cam back into the room. He carried a tea tray and there was a piece of paper in his hand.

"Message for you Herbert. Use the phone in my office,the on in the hall has been playing up something awful."

"Thanks Rupert." Grabbing the paper the took the try and set it down before leaving Dan alone with his uncle.

"So Daniel,how long have you known my nephew?"

"Oh,about a year,year and a half."

"I'm surprised to be meeting you. Herbert's not one fr making friends."

Dan nodded and crossed his arms over his chest."I know. Believe me I know."

Rupert smiled at him."He thinks I don't know,but I see it."

"See what." Dan's hands began to sweat.

"He cares about you. And let me tell you that is a first for him. I've only ever seen him as nice to you a he is when he's with close family."

Rupert was right there. Herbert did play nice with the family. Granted most of it was fake but he ha attachment at a certain level. An Dan had reached that level. 

"I, I think I know what you mean. He can be...difficult."

"I know. But he's a good boy deep down."

"Doe he speak to other family members besides you. I haven't heard about any others."

Rupert gave a sad smile."Not any others,not since his cousin went missing two years ago. He was involved in some rather far fetched experiments into alternate dimensions."

Dan tried to keep himself from laughing. It seemed like Herbert's family had a habit of believing in odd theories.

"You don't know what happened."

"That's a story for a different day Dan. Now drink your tea before it gets cold."

Herbert returned looking annoyed.

"What's happened."

Herbert took a deep breath before saying,"Dr Quinner decided to ignore my prescription for Maddy Tryles and gave her Soladon rather than the charcoal IV."

"Your kidding?"

"She got liver damage and I've told them to keep her sedated until tomorrow."

"Oh dear,do you need to cancel."Rupert asked.

Dan hoped they didn't. He knew how pissed Herbert would be.

"No. There's nothing I can do until then. But mark my words I'm putting in an official complaint against him. This is the fifth time he's over ridden my diagnosis or medical advice and now its really backfired."

Dan under stood. Fr Quinner had done the same with two of patiences and put one a month back in recovery. This time he'd nearly killed one. 

"Drink some tea,it'll help."

Herbert took the cup and sipped before pulling a face."Did you-"

"Oops, that's my cup, sorry,"

* * * * *

Four hours, endless questions and a phone number from a young widow who really liked watching Dan and They had a meeting set up with a Mr Gregory Trout. He said he was interested in Dating and would drop by there place at a time convenient to them. On Wednesday at six o'clock they'd be decussing how he could help them. 

Herbert was static and hugged his Uncle before they left a little longer than normal. Dan was shocked to see him behaving like a normal person for such a long period of time. Once in the car he leaned back in his seat and said,"We need to behave ourselves. Arise no suspicion at the hospital or home."

"What about the cop."

"Leave that too me Dan."

"Should I be worried?"

"I'm not planning anything bad. I'm thinking more along the lines of an ever so slight threat of harassment charges if he comes near us again. I know for a fact he can't touch us."

"Then why is he-"

"Don't spoil the mood Dan." Herbert turned on the radio and found a station giving them the weeks weather,"Lets just enjoy the moment. Things are starting to go our way for once."

Dan tried not to be too optimistic, and then it struck how he was being the pessimist. He was the one trying to keep Herbert from being too happy, too hyper. He started giggling, then laughing. He couldn't stop once it started. It took five minutes plus stopping the car before he could stop.

He finally calmed down and looked over at Herbert, who seemed to think he'd lost it."Are you sure there was just tea in your cup today?"

Dan cracked up all over again.

By the time they got home it was starting to get dark and Dan helped Herbert get everything back in the lab. The rabbits (now named bonny and bunny,much to Herbert's chagrin) were put in the basement for the night. Dan would set them up with something out side in the morning. He went was about to head upstairs when Herbert grabbed the crook of his arm.

"I wanted to say thank you Daniel." he said, and this was something that shocked Dan.Not just the appreciation, but the use of his full first name. He hadn't been called Daniel by Herbert since....he honestly couldn't remember.

"Urm, your welcome?"

After a final pat to his arm Herbert let him go. Dan continued upstairs rather confused.

* * * * *

Herbert was beyond happy. He was finally seeing some good come of his work. If all went well on Wednesday then they could be getting some real research done. Herbert was realistic,he knew they'd have to take it slow at first. Went until the time was right. But if this went the way he planned, well.

He could be ready to go public within the year.

Yes.

He decided he should be celebrating. And why not? He had the perfect way to. Finding a tiny vial of a very special mixture he added it to a bottle he'd been saving before deciding to review the days notes. Things would go much smoother if Dan already had a few beers in him to begin with.

* * * * *

Dan drank a six pack of beer and knew he shouldn't have. He didn't drink often, but when he did he ended up drunk as a skunk and regret it in the morning. Luckily he didn't drink often. 

He pondered his seventh can when Herbert came up from the basement. He carried with him a bottle and two glasses.

"I figure we should celebrate together." Herbert said and raised the bottle. It was an Irish cream drink.

"Jesus Herbert. Is not that you don't drink, its that you drink like a girl." Dan snorted. 

"I'll have you know that this is actually a very nice tipple."

"Tipple?"

Herbert pulled a face."Lord, one day with my Uncle and I talk like him."

Dan leaned forward and picked up the can he'd been drinking from."He was a nice guy. Spoke of you very highly."

"Well, he's not the worst family member I have."

Dan tilted his head."I know that. I've got a cousin whose serving time for battery and assault."

"We once had a priest in the family who drove a lover to suicide."

Dan looked at Herbert to see if that was some kind on bad joke.

It wasn't.

"Is anyone in your family normal?"

Herbert smiled and shook his head."Normal is highly over rated Daniel."

"But peaceful. Don't you ever think it would be nice just to have a normal life."

"I'm not the kind of person who can settle for normal Daniel. I don't think I ever could."

That was for sure. If there was one thing Herbert wasn't it was normal. Since knowing him Dan's life had't exactly been a something he could chat about at the water cooler.

"So have you got all the paper work set up?"he asked."Because we should be preba-predar-READY for when that guy comes here."

"Daniel, you really should try this rather than beer. It doesn't mess you up half as bad."

"My mom drinks that stuff.

Herbert smiled widely, "Then your mother has good taste." Herbert poured a glass before drinking it. He'd given himself little cocktail of his own devising to stop the drug from affecting him.He poured again and offered Dan the glass. After a moments hesitation he took it.

"Smells alright."Dan took a sip and coughed lightly."Jesus, what's the percentage on this stuff."

"I get it at a speciality store. Its twice that of normal Irish cream."

 

Dan laughed and sipped again,"Its not to bad. Definitely has more of a kick to it than my Mom's stuff."

"I'll tell you where I got it and you can send her a bottle." Herbert watched as Dan drank, and they sat in a not too awkward silence. As the drug took effect Dan started looking a little woozy. 

"Okay, maybe another drink wasn't the beat idea for you Dan." Herbert put his glass down ,"You might want to think about heading to bed. I think I just might."

"I think I just -wow." Dan went to stand and instead fell backwards to avoid falling flat on his face."Ur, Little help?"

The smile he gave was a drunken curl of lips that did not make Herbert want to ruffle his hair, no it didn't.

Huffing Herbert stood and came to help Dan. He was heavy, but a nice kind of heavy. For a moment Herbert what it felt like to have that weight above him,pressing him down. He shook the thought from his brain and started helping the man up the stairs, grumbling when they nearly fell. When they finally reach Dan's bed Herbert rally does tumble, thanks to a pair of unseen sneakers. Herbert got to feel Dan's weight on top of him in a decidedly unsexy way.

"Get off! Your heavy!"

"No I'm not. Your just to titchy to be able to lift me off."

"Either way, get the hell off." Herbert thumped his back and Dan rolled off him. Herbert sat up and straightened his glasses.

Dan giggled and rolled onto his back.No more drinking for me."

"I'll remind you of that next time you want to celebrate." Herbert turned and looked down at Dan. Already the drunk was falling asleep. Another ten minutes and a steamroller wouldn't be abler to wake him."Good Night Daniel."

"Wait!!!" Daniel groaned. Herbert turned to him."Help me get my shoes off."

"Your hopeless"

Herbert left the room and heard Dan take his own shoes off, then heard him stumbling to his feet to try and get undressed. Herbert went back down stairs to put the drinks and glasses away. By the time he got back upstairs he could hear slight snoring.

"Dan?"

Nothing.

"DAN?"

Still nothing. Herbert stuck his head around the door and saw Dan flat on his back in his underwear, lightly snoring.

He left again and changed into his pyjamas and returned, knowing Dan was under for sure.

He crawled onto the bed and lay down on his, leaning on his elbow and gently traced the side of Dan's face. He was smiling slightly in his sleep and sighed heavily. He rolled and was facing him, and as Herbert lay down completely he felt a wave of contentment wash over him. He felt safe here, next to Dan. 

Lifting his hand he began stroking Dan's hair. It needed cutting but Herbert honestly liked its length. Dan mumble in his sleep and nuzzled into his hand. His hand cupped a sculpted chin. Moving closer Herbert could feel Dan's breath on his face. His heart rate went up and a shiver off anticipation went though him. This could be perfect if Dan were conscience. 

Then Dan moved in his sleep, suddenly so close he was touching Herbert, arm slung over him and pulling him in. His heart hammered and he had too take a moment to calm down. The rational scientist in him was telling him to leave, to run and lock himself away.

The human side of hum, the side that was locked away in a deep corner of his mind, told him to stay. That this what what he needed, what he wanted. It was what he deserved.

So he relaxed and let his hands very slowly wonder about Daniel's torso. Gently moving over warm flesh and chest hair. Herbert let his forehead meet Dan's and closed his eyes as his hands began to fondle Dan;s more sensitive areas. His nipples grew hard as the grazed them, and rubbed over them ever so slightly. The act made Herbert's own body react and he removed one hand from Dan's body to see to his own. The made him aware of something else. That despite the amount Dan had had to drink he was still capable of performing.

It pressed to the back of his hand, the merest brush and Dan was pushing his hips forward and making a sound in his throat. Herbert couldn't stop himself. He pushed at the elastic to Dan's underwear and wrapped his fingers around it. 

Hot and hard and fit perfectly into his hand,Dan's dick felt impossibly good to hold. The groan that came from Dan wasn't entirely bad either.He cupped himself and bit his lip to keep from making noise.

 

It felt good. He moved both hands in tandem and shuddered as Dan began thrusting into his hand. The drug kept him under,but the body still wanted. He wanted what Herbert was giving it and in a quick movement Dan gripped Herbert's arm n dragged him in close enough to grind against. Herbert nearly came there and then. The heat of another body against him was impossibly good,the hands rubbing up and down his back were strong and warm.

After what seemed like an eternity Herbert bit down on the inside of his mouth as he came in his pants. After he just let Dan rub against him. When he spent his seed and went still,snuggling into Herbert in a way that was wolly adorable.

After extracting himself from Dan's limbs he wobbled off to the bathroom to clean up before going to his room to sleep. 

He wished he could have stayed in Dan's bed. But t that time it just wasn't possible. Until he could Herbert would make do with his stolen moments.

* * * * *

Dan had pleasant dreams to begin with. He dreamt of a warm,willing body against his own. He dreamt of a walking from that room into another. This one was warm,too warm.

He lay down on rough sheets and the smell of stale sweat. Pacing at the bottom of the bed was Herbert, worry etched into his features. Every now and then he came forward and checked Dan's vitals,until at last he began filling a bag before forcing Dan to drink like warm water. 

Then he was gone and Dan was alone and sweating in pain. Oh it hurt so much.He'd never known anything could hurt like this.

After what seemed like a lifetime later Herbert returned looking happy and his back pack much bulkier.

"It going to be okay Daniel I'm going to make you much better."

Herbert sticks him with a needle,and the next thing he feels Is something akin to electrocution. But this feels good,so very good. His body jerks so hard he doesn't feel the next needle. Whatever this is puts him out completely. Herbert puts down a peace of tarp and lies it next to Dan and lifted something out of his back pack. 

Something red and grey.

Something familiar.

Something. . . . .

 

* * * * *

He wakes suddenly. He's breathing hard and he's covered in sweat that's been pouring off him.

Dan lifted his shirt and checked his scar,the size and shape and feel.

Could the dream have been a memory? Or just something the beer had caused? Dan honestly didn't know,but he needed to find out.


	7. SEVEN

The next day Dan spent trying to figure out if he'd had a drink fueled nightmare or relived a memory lost due to trauma. He also had to sit and listen to Herbert fume after his patient died in surgery because of Dr Quinners blunder.

"Do you know he even tried to pin it on me?" he muttered as he stabbed an apple quarter with his fork."Dr Frew caught him the record department trying to change the names on the prescription copy. He's being charged with malpractice and accidental Man slaughter of Miss Tryles."

"The only good thing to come out of this is that he won't be practising any more." Dan said.

"But he will put up the hospitals malpractice insurance. And the Tryles family is suing for wrongful death. There saying this could have been prevented if the earlier complaints against him had been addressed." Herbert sipped his coffee,"Did you know that the number of complaints against him have been downplayed.

"I can believe that."

"48 Complaints Dan."

Dan froze up and stared at Herbert."48?"

"Yes. And that's not including the people who were talked out of official complaints. The Hospitals board is in big trouble." Herbert looked about the cafe."We may want to think about finding a new place to work."

Daniel has known that the fallout from this would be bad, but not this bad.For a moment his dream was completely forgotten.

Both sat and thought about the whole situation and neither noticed the young lady who'd stopped at their table until she politely cleared her throat.

"Are you Dr West and Dr Cain?"she asked. She was a plain girl,and Dan caught site of what had to e a leg brace. She looked slightly nervous. 

"That's us. What do you want?" Herbert asked, using his polite but slightly condescending voice. H had very different voices for many different patients 

"I was asked to tell you that at one o'clock you need to report to the Board room. Mr Granger would like to speak with you both." she said,eyes flicking between them. 

"Tanks for telling us."Dan said,but Herbert stopped her before she could go. 

"I have an appointment with Madam Vietater at one. She refuses to see anyone else." she wouldn't either. She was pain who insisted on being called Madam who spent a lot of time grumbling about the state of her boutiques and staff that didn't understand new fashion.And she like Herbert's 'no nonsense' way of dialing with her.

He'd genuinely been trying to get er to request a different doctor. 

"Its been put back an hour."she explained. Ten she left with ever such a slight limp.

"How did they get her to change her appointment. He's more stubborn than an ox."

Dan had no idea. 

* * * * *

One o'clock rolled around and Herbert was waiting at the board room for him. He had a stain on hi white coat ad looked a little rumpled.

"What happened to you?"

"Patient had a mental break and thought I was her father,she tried to kill me with a bed pan."

"That isn't funny." Dan said and bit down on his lip.

Herbert scowled and that just made just made t all the funnier.

Te boardroom door opened and the same plane girl opened it and smiled.

"Come in please,he's waiting for you."she said. The two followed her and inside they saw a handsome middle aged man in a very well made suit.

"Ah,so good to meet you in person,dome sit down and Sophia will get us coffee." Mr Granger said and and motioned to the chairs."I want to get started immediately."He turned to Sophia and waved her off,"The facilities are down the hall dear."

She smile and suddenly Dan could see pretty girl,but it was gone in a second. The minute she left Mr Granger spoke.

"I want you to mass produce your serum." he said,ad Herbert was on his feet.

"Who told you of it!?" he demanded. Dan felt the oxygen had left the room. If this guy knew then they were screwed.

"I saw the tapes from the office of Dr Gruber, He was a friend of my father. Since then I have kept a close on you. And I know that this re agent could be very useful to the right people."He gave wide smile and and came around the table. He was wheelchair bound,"But I have more of a personnel interest in some of your more recent work. I believe you a Dr Cain have been researching the applicability or transplantation. Such as organs,or perhaps replacing useless limbs?" 

Herbert snorted and sat back down."I see,this is more of a personnel request. I should tell you now tat-"

"Oh don't posture. I don't want your secrets. Mass production will fun your research and my business. You get to keep your discovery,I just want in on the ground floor." Granger settled his chair inches from  
Herbert and Dan."I think you know what I want out of this,and the minute I'm confident that you can do it without risk you will,but I nee you to e able to gie me more than just legs."

"I get the feeling that the meeting on Wednesday won't be happening?" Dan leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling."Shit shit shit."

 

"Now don't be so damn negative Danil,can I call you Daniel?"

"Why not." Dan looked down and smiled sardonically. 

"What do you want us to do?" Herbert asked, slightly amused smile on his lips. False bravado,he was wetting himself. This and knew everything,ad had e ability to ruin all of Herbert's plans.

"My assistant will be back with coffee in moment. I' ll give you the basic idea now. I know that you used to inject the re agent and the effects it had on you. You could go a week on just three hours seep ad four meals. Imagine how useful that could be for some people,or certain organisation The military application alone are incredible."

"The military? Your joking?" Dan folded hi arks."The military would take what they needed and leave us in a ditch.

"And how could they explain it later. I know that Herbert has several plans that will go into effect if he goes missing or if he dies in mysterious circumstances. Or should you Daniel."

This was news to Dan,and he turned to Herbert,"Really?"

"This is your work as well. If my name goes in history, I can guarantee yours will follow it. In fact I'll make sure of it."

The sincerity in those words shocked Dan,and he ,an he sat dumb founded as Herbert continued talking to Granger.

"I think I wan to know more about this business arrangement."

* * * * *

They spent three hours talking to Granger, working out the finer points and decussing the less than legal requirements of experimentation.

Dan was exhausted from it and not at all happy with Granger's parting words.

"You'll agree to my plan. You'll have no other logical choice."

Ty finished their shifts and met at home,Dan finding Herbert in the cellar playing with doodle,who was enjoying a game tag with Herbert's fingers.

"So on a scale of one to ten how screwed are we?"

"12,maybe thirteen."

"Shit."

"I quite agree." They stood in silence and for an irrational moment Dan wanted to ask Herbert what really happened to him,ho he'd really saved his life. Then he shoved it away,they had bigger problems at that moment.

"If we make a run for it do you think he would find us?"

"I think we'd make our first rest stop an he'd be waiting in the diner."

"Shit."

"Your getting overly attached to that word."

They stood silent and Doodle noticed Dan was there and scuttled up to him,tapping the hand rest on the table and running off. Dan tried to tag him back but ran and after a few minutes decided to just tag Herbert. 

Herbert's hand dance away and his face remained completely passive. Dan tried again and Herbert dodged,still stone faced. It must have been the stress sending him loopy,because he sat on the opposite side of the desk and played hand tag with Herbert until doodle toddled up to a soda can indicating he was hungry. Dan went to the fridge and grabbed a can of grape,but Herbert stopped him.

"He prefers Tropical."

"He doesn't have taste buds."

"He doesn't have ears either but he still comes when I call him."Herbert sounded depressed said when Dan turned to him he was surprised to see him looking quite down in the mouth.

"Are you alright?"

"This could e he end of everything we've ever worked for Dan. Granger has us by the balls."

"No kidding there." Dan poured the liquid into Doodle's dish and watched as the ugly little thing tumbled into the dish. "We'll figure something out. We always manage to do it."

Herbert said nothing and watched his creation soak. He had never felt so depressed in his life. The front door bell rang and Dan went to go and see who it was.

 

Herbert waited until Dan was gone to let a smile slide over his face.

This day was going from good to great. Earlier he had been afraid,but this could be just what they were looking for. The backing of a man who could supply everything they needed a didn't really care what they did beyond that. Granted he was worried about what Granger knew of his feelings for Dan,but even if he didn't know it could be dangerous. Who knew how this guy dealt with certain... deviations.

But Herbert would deal with it. After all,he was smart enough to deal with Granger.

* * * * *

Dan opened the door to see Sophia standing in the door way. She wore grey over coat and a green alice band keeping her hair out the way.

"My apologies for coming so late,but I had errands to run. I've just dropped by to inform you that your meeting with the investor tomorrow. H has been informed that you have had to choose someone who could fund sooner than you had thought."

She delivered this a matter of factly. Dan was starting not to like this women.

"And who said he could do that?" Dan asked and behind him Herbert appeared.

"Don't be angry. We should have expected this." He sounded tired and defeated and very...un Herbert like. It kind of frightened him.

"I'm glad to hear that Dr West. Though I really wish that you weren't so depressed about this. Mr Granger is a wonderful employer."

"I'm sure you think so." Dan snapped. Herbert's behaviour was making him edgy and angry at the fact that this bastard was doing this to them. 

"I'm going to make a cup often. Will you be staying Miss..."

"Wesley. And no I won't be. I have to get the groceries home. Good night."

She turned and left and Dan sincerely hoped that her bags tore on her. He shut the door little harder than normal and went to follow Herbert into the kitchen.

He stoped in the doorway as he saw Herbert filling the kettle at the sink,eyes on the over flowing kettle but not really paying attention.

"The kettles full Herbert." he said softly,but Herbert didn't hear him. He went up to his house mate and took the kettle from his now frozen hands. Her jolted and grabbed the dishcloth to dry his hands.

"Miles away then."

"So it would seem. This has really knocked you for six hasn't it."

"He's been watching me for over a year Daniel. He knows everything. He probably know what colour underwear I put on this morning."

Herbert poured excess water from the kettle and put it on t stove. It hissed when the wet sides touched what metal. Then he went and sat in the dining room. 

"I hope not.God knows what he's witness looking in my room."

Herbert laughed internally but looked panicked,"What about our relations. How much does he know of our families?"

The stricken look on Dan's face made him crow on the inside. "You use the phone in the den to call your uncle. I'm calling my parents."

Herbert nodded and wet to call Rupert. He honestly hoped that the man hadn't been drawn into this, but if he had it couldn't be helped.(a tiny little part of his mind curled in fear that Rupert had been involve in his. This tiny part was very close to the part that loved Dan)

His Uncle's sounded half asleep and Herbert apologised n asked if he did business with anyone called Mr Granger who was wheelchair bound.

"Why yes,Just last week we signed a contract to authenticate his acquisitions for the next few years." Rupert sounded quite pleased. Then he sounded unsure."Was not a bad thing to do."

"No,I just wanted to be sure he really knew you. He's offered us a job and funding." Herbert apologised for calling so late and hung up. He we to the kitchen just as the kettle began to whistle and h proceeded to make tea.

Dan come in a few minutes later looking green .

"My dad got a business loan from Mr Granger four months ago and my sister is working at his local case of operation."Dan sat down heavily,"Apparently the dog loves him."

"Well h isn't meeting Doodle."Herbert snapped and added sugar into Dan's cup.

Dan laughed an shook his head,"You did remembered to put him back in his cage right?"

"He leapt into the rabbit's one when I changed the water. He sleeps in between them. The subjects don't seem to mind."

"They need real names."

"Bull a winkle." Herbert said,"I've been feeding and changing the bedding,I name the useless things."

"Their not useless,their friends for Doodle a its funny watching hut him when he runs off with your favourite pen."

"So rather than help young just stand and watch?"

"Pretty much."

They sit and drink too hot tea in silence. Eventually Dan said,"You shouldn't be put down by this. He might have us he ropes but we have fighting chance."

"Sports analogies? Really?"

"Can't think of anything else right now." 

"This could be a dangerous partnership."

"Any worse than me and you?"

Herbert gave a tentative smile. Inside he was laughing.

When morning came neither was rested or in a good mood. Herbert was tied from all the pretending. Being an actor must be exhausting.

When they reached the hospital they were informed they had a meeting at ten and they were left to deal with their patients. Herbert was on Clinic Duty and had a calm morning. The most exciting thing to come though the door be was a pregnant women with hiccups. Herbert put a stethoscope to the back of her neck when she wasn't expecting it and and they'd stopped instantly.Her husband said he was going to start carrying a teaspoon around for the next time she got them.

When time came for the meeting they didn't have to wait and were ushered straight in. Granger sat in his chair and looked up at them, smiled on his lips and an eyebrow raised.

Herbert looked up at Dan and the taller of the two nodded. Herbert turned back to Granger and breathed deep.

"We accept your proposal." he said, and Granger grinned at him. 

"I'm so glad that you see things my way."


	8. Eight

Granger stared down at his legs and wondered how long it would be before they would be gone, how long until the 'experimental treatment' he was going to have freed him from this chair. 

He'd been 11 when the car had hit him. His fathers jealous ex girlfriend had tracked him down and decided killing her ex's child would be fitting way to make him pay for being happy without her. No one knew how'd she'd escaped from the hospital she'd been held in, but the results had been on the front of every paper in the state. Total loss of function from mid thigh down. For years he had fought to be as good, even better than any other man his age. His parents were proud of him, he was considered an inspiration to thousands and he was more than confident of his skills.

But he still wanted to walk. Out of the public eye he had spent thousands, tried every treatment and therapy there was, both legal and not. And now he'd found one that may actually work. One that would make him millions and have the world at his feet.

"Mr Granger-"

"Sophia, for the last time when its just us at home what do you call me..."

"Martin. I'm going to bed, do you need anything?"

"No. You sleep well. And don't forget to take you pill."

"I know. Good night."

She left and Granger smiled to himself. He had dozens of physically handicapped working for him. It was one of the things his investors loved. Knowing that they were helping the less fortunate earn a living.   
He hired them because they came with great loyalty. They would always be grateful to them man who kept them keep their independant. They were also a great way to get Tax breaks. 

But he had hired Sophia for another reason. Her disability had been caused by a birth defect. She'd worn a leg brace since she'd been old enough to walk. She would be the first to go under West's knife. And he'd made it seem like she had come up with the idea herself. She was just so thankful. Her medical care had taken up all of her parents savings, and she had been living on charity fore years since leaving high school. He had given her a job, a home and if everything went well, a new leg.

That was another part of his plan. He'd set up a charity dedicated to getting Dr West's techniques to all who needed it. The revenue it would create would rival that of the oil industry. Of course he would have to be ready to deal with more than a few legal matters.

Like getting that police officer off The two doctor's case. He was dangerous to them. But he was an easily disposed of problem. And if what he did to his wife was true, then he was going to deserve what he got.

* * * * *

Dan slept restlessly and little. 

He didn't know what to do about Herbert. He absent-mindedly touched the scar on his stomach and tried to figure out how the hell he was going to broach this subject. This wasn't asking if he'd had the last of the milk. This was asking him if he'd killed a man and then transplanted his organs into Dan. He needed to know.

As he lay staring up at the ceiling he thought about all the other times that Herbert had taken life. When ever he has done it he'd been justified, or as justified as Herbert believed he was. He had killed Hill, to keep him from stealing his formula and doing away with Dan. He had killed in Peru because they had been threatened. It had been war, you had to be ready. 

And now it seemed as though he would kill to keep others alive as well as himself. He'd murder a pretty despicable man and saved a life. Had saved his life. Dan was grateful,but this was starting to worry him. Were Herbert's declarations of friendship real, or was he just trying to keep hold of one of his experiments?

He needed an answer, and so he turned over and reached into his bedside draw. He looked up his doctor in his contact book and wondered how he was going to explain this.

In Herbert's room he was sleeping, his mind wandering back to the times that he and Dan had first met. Remembering Meg and Dr Hill and that sitting in one of the morgues was Dr Hills remains. He woke with a sudden jolt and then smiled to himself. He's have to see to that in the morning. He needed to be saw that the bastard was well and truly dead.

* * * * *

The next day was filled with the filling out of acquisition forms and setting up lab equipment when they weren't on shift. They had come up with a pattern that would work with the hospital. One shift they were on call, the next they were dealing with research. If there was an emergency their priority was to their patients first, research second. And they were informed that they no longer had to worry about a certain detective.

That upset Dan, but Herbert merely smiled. 

He had problems to deal with himself. He snuck into the morgue storage and had to search though the left over evidence from the massacre the year before, but he found what he was after.

Carl Hill's head.

He smirked and hid it away at the back of the rack until he could come back and deal with it. When Dan was meant to be heading home he was carefully taking what was left of his old teacher to the furnace, and slid it in to the flames. He stayed until the flesh was gone and the skull showed though.

"I knew you were going to do that at some point."

"Call it the need for closure Mr Granger."

The Wheel chair bound man was smiling from the doorway and he wheeled back so that Herbert could pass him

"I came by to say that you have already saved your little project money. We may have to go to six different suppliers, but your already under budget by-"

"After living on a budget like ours you learn to find the cheapest supplies."

Granger nodded. "When will we have our first consignment."

"If we begin Production by Friday you'll have you first batch by the 14th."

"That's sooner than I expected. Will it store well?"

"It keeps for two years the last check. Doesn't really matter ho you store it,but I try to keep it out of direct sunlight."

"I'll see that it is.Now I need to speak with you on a private matter."

"And that matter would be..."

"What you plan to do about Daniel."

Herbert froze."Excuse me?"

"I already now that you've you implanted that murdered man's intestines into him. And you don't need to worry about me turning you in. I personally think you did the world a favour."Granger continued to wheel himself along."I am more interested in he fact that you have become far more attached than you've let on."

Herbert paled and his stomach tightened. Seeing his reaction Granger laughed.

"It's another thing I don't care about beyond the fact that you'll have my support if you chose to pursue. In fact I'll be more then happy to assist you if he becomes a little nervous at the prospect."

"Are you threatening him."

"No. Daniel is the weak link in our business plan. He won't remain ignorant forever. And how will he'll react to the idea. Especially if he discovers your recent night time activities with him"

They both remained static in the hallway,the noise of the hospital above them suddenly seeming to load.

"If he found out you know he would feel extremely betrayed. Considering his usual dating choices we both know how he could react." Granger smiled,"He might use it justification to turn on us."

Herbert knew he was right.It could be Daniel who put him behind bars. Herbert could't,wouldn't let that happen.

"If I choose to move forward-"

"Dr West-Herbert,I am very willing to help you in to convince Daniel what is in both our best interest." Granger said.

* * * * *

He should have been at home. He should have been at home starting on dinner and letting Doodle out to run.

But then he'd spotted Mr Granger he had to see what he was up to. Had to make sure he wasn't to anything bad. And Dan ha found out what he was up to.

And what Herbert had been up to.

He had killed that man. And he didn't see Dan as an experiment.He saw him as o much more than that. A acted on it. When he'd woken up to Herbert caressing his torso it hadn't just been too friendly hands. When he'd helped to put cream on Herbert's back ihehadn't been uncomfortable for him. It had been far from it.

He remembered when he'd gotten drunk an dreamt of all to real hands on him. Had that really been a dream,or had he been molested in his-Jesus Christ,he knew he hadn't been that drunk. In hind site it was obvious he had been drugged.

Herbert had been,had been...

"Well it seems as though you won't have to worry about telling him." 

Dan looked up and saw he had been spotted. Panic laced though him,the same panic that was echoed on Herbert's face for entirely different reasons. He did he only thing he could think of doing.

He ran.

* * * * *

He got back to the house and shut himself in his room. He didn't know what to do. Should he make a run for it and hope for the best or confront Herbert. And what the hell did Granger mean by helping if Herbert chose to pursue.

He couldn't leave. Granger wouldn't let him,and if he did where the hell would he go? His family couldn't help. And how far did he think he could get if he did try and leave.The next state, the next town? Hell he wouldn't make it to the next street. 

So he'd wait. He'd wait and asked Herbert exactly what he had done.

He didn't wait long. He heard a car and then the front door opening and closing. For a few minutes he was afraid to leave the bedroom. But he forced himself out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Herbert was sitting in the living, staring down at his clasped hands. He looked...defeated. But Dan didn't fall for it.

"Are you going to explain what the hell I heard in there?"

Herbert looked up at him and tilted his head."The truth."

"The truth about what? The truth about what happened in Peru. The Truth about my miraculous recovery. The truth-"he swallowed past the anger,"The truth about your 'nightly visits'."

Herbert looked at him before nodding and taking off his glasses. "After you were injured I tried to save you. But when the infection set in I realized you were going to die. I thought about ending it. You were in agony and I was running out of morphine. I thought it would be better to overdose you and let you slip into sleep." He he closed his eyes."But I couldn't. The idea of you dying, of you leaving me was just to much."

"So you killed someone."

"He won't be missed. You saw the papers, his crimes.He was barely human." Herbert snapped. "In the end he helped to save someone infinity more important."

"And after?"

"I took care of you. I'm not close to many people. I don't have friends. I have a friend. Just one." Herbert looked away from him.

"Me?"

"You. You understand me and my work more than anyone. Why I do it, why I strive forwards."

Dan nodded and bit his top lips before asking."And this had nothing to do with your, your more than friendly feelings towards me."

Herbert turned a shade of pink Dan couldn't identify and coughed."I've never harmed nor forced myself upon you in any harmful ways. I, I mave taken advantage of your... less than coherant moments."

Dan felt his heart miss a beat."You touched me when I was high on pain meds or sleeping pills?"

Herbert didn't answer and that was all Dan needed to know.


	9. NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

Herbert was both sad and happy. Sad because now that Dan knew how he felt. Out of the corner of his eye he'd catch him looking at him with such disappointment,but then it would be gone. 

And he was happy because he would get what he wanted. Granger had them both in his grasp,or at least her did for now. And whilst they were trapped Dan couldn't denie him. If Herbert pushed Dan would most likely allow the intimacy he wanted. He wanted to have him. But h was far to worried,n if he was worrying about Dan and the production of the re-agent then something was bound to go wrong. 

So instead of thinking of Dan he thought f his work. He compared the rabbits in his basement to those in the lab and increased the strength of his vase solution and taught Doodle to fetch,play dead and sit on command. Sadly he hadn't been able yo get him o stop stealing anything shiny he could get his fingers on. Herbert was missing a pen and several medical tools n could not find where the dratted monster was hiding the damn things.

He was in the middle of one of these searches when Dan came home with several letters and a panicked look on his face.

"My sister poisoned herself." he said and began pacing. "She was drunk and tried to make a hang over cure for the morning but she wasn't looking and she reached in the wrong cupboard and ,and-"

"Daniel,shut up and calm down. Now."

Dan stopped and took a deep breath. "I got the call whilst I was getting our hospital post. She's in intensive. They don't know what she took."

"And you have to go?"

"Yes. I can be there by tonight if I'm on the next train Out. I'm on leave for the next three days."

"Al right."

"Why aren't your arguing with me?"

Herbert realised that he hadn't really said a word. He normally wouldn't want Dan to leave, but a part of him was saying that it didn't matter any more. Where ever Dan went He didn't have to worry about him not coming back. Dan obviously realised this at the same moment and things became very awkward. 

"Make sure you leave a contact number. Call if you won't be back by Wednesday."

"Yeah. Dan looked at the floor and then went to pack a bag.

"Dan?"Herbert's voice was slightly soft.

"What Herbert."

"I hope she gets well."

* * * * *

The train journey past quickly and quietly,leaving Dan with plenty of time with his own thoughts. This wasn't a good thing. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts. He wanted to pretend the last week hadn't happened. But it had. He was grateful Herbert hadn't tried to push the issue and left him alone. But Dan didn't know how long he would be content with the way things were. At some point Herbert would come to him wanting something more than friendship. 

Maybe he could placate him and convince him it was a bad idea. Maybe help him find someone else. Shoving those thoughts from his mind he thought instead of his sister. Carol was normally a responsible kid. But when she'd had a few drinks she could be a little ignorant of her surroundings. At the last Christmas party she managed to walk into a cupboard instead of her room and slept the floor. when she couldn't find the door or the light switch.

Whatever she had drunk had done a real number on her kidneys. The left one had shut don completely and they had no idea if they could save the right one. If they could she would recover but if they didn't...she as looking at a life time on dialysis machines and maybe even a transplant. If she was lucky. And he didn't think that she would be luck. But then again, if she did end up needing a transplant then-

No. No he did not just think that. He didn't. He did not just think that the methods Herbert used could be used on him. He didn't want her pulled into this whole mess. But then again she already had been. She was a secretary in one of Granger's businesses. She was already a part of it. Even if she didn't know it. Letting his head thunk back against the head rest he let the motion of the train distract him.

* * * * *

Doodle had been hiding everything in a gap between the furnace and the wall, where Herbert also found six dollars in change, two spoons and more tin foil than he knew was in the house. He also discovered that Bull was not male, but female and despite the face she had been dead she was still able to reproduce. This came from the six tiny bundles that now lay in the cage with her. Not knowing hat he should do he added extra food to their bowl and left them to it.

He then went up to the kitchen and tried to decide what to do next, make supper or confront Granger about whether or not he arranged for Carol's accident. Though he was doubtful considering what Dan had told him of his sister and her mis adventures over the years.

But maybe Granger already received that Herbert believed he'd done it. Which would eventually lead to a headache if it wasn't clarified soon. Quickly reaching for the phone he dialed the newest number he'd memorized and waited for an answer. 

When he finally got an answer he found himself speaking to Miss Wesley. 

"Mr Granger is in a meeting. Can I take a message."

"Yes,you can tell him that I need to speak to him about an incident involving Dr Cain's sister. I thought he might like to know what has happened."

"Well I can tell him in an hour. The meeting i due to end then."

"Thank you. I hope to hear from his soon."

He hung up and found that he wasn't actually hungry so chose to find out what else Doodle had been hiding in his nest. It would give him something to do whilst his latest tests finished.

* * * * *

She was going to lose the function in both kidneys. There was no way to save them. Dan ad looked over her charts and spoken tote doctors there was nothing to be done. At least by these surgeons. 

His mother was crying into her favorite hanky and his father was standing in the hallway trying o look in control of himself. He was failing. 

"Any news from Uncle Frank?"

"They can't get here until morning. According to traffic report its completely rammed from here to Urnkendale."

"It didn't look to had when I got here."

"Your came from the train station,your uncle has to come from the bridge."rubbing his face his dad shook his head."She was reaching for the tarragon. She grabbed industrial cleaning crystals instead."

"Why did he have that?"

"It was for me. I told her to grab me a small tub of the crystals."he shook his head."Jess Dan,she dying in there."

"You heard hat they said. There putting her on dialysis right now. She being scheduled for emergency surgery and by tomorrow her chances will have dou-"

"She won't be be to work. How long will her health insurance last,or her savings?"  
he was right. How the hell was she going to find the money to keep her health insurance. She was a secretary and had very little saved away. He bit his lip and looked over at Carol. She looked so small in that bed.

"She is going to need help."

"You don't need to say it son"

Claiming to need the bathroom he went to find a place to think. He had a lot to think about. 

* * * * *

He wasn't surprised when he heard Herbert's suspicion,but he was surprised to get a call from Daniel asking if he knew of a way to get his sister transferred.

Daniel had an idea. He also knew that in order for him to get help from himself and Herbert ye might have to bargain. Granger knew that Herbert wouldn't need to be bargained with,he just wanted to see if he could repeat his success with Daniel. He'd be thinking of science,not of his natural drives

And Grnge knew that the sooner Herbert was sated that way he would be concentrating twice as hard as normal. A Happy scientist was a productive scientist. Especially one that was going to make him very rich and powerful.

* * * * *

Herbert was waiting in the ICU when they arrived. He greeted his parents and kindly greeted them with the same politeness that he had used in South America. He also had the transplant doctor wanting an Mr Granger dropped by.

His family thought it was a god sent miracle that they were all connected in such way. Herbert had called it a happy coincidence. 

Grabbing a few minutes alone Dan began to ave seconds thoughts. But then his sister had come to for a little while,and he couldn't risk er life. So h told himself not to be an idiot. To be brave and look after his sister the best he could.

And that meant making a deal with the devil and a mad scientist. He hoped it was worth it. 

"We'll be taking her through for tests in an hour and then I'll need Dan to help me double check the organ we've found."Herbert explained. He left them then to go and went to ensure the right body was taken to the lab.

The body is that of a twenty two year old who had been involved in a car accident. A drunk had gone into the side of her parents car a they'd crossed the main road out of town. Death had been instant and that was a mercy considering both of ge es had been severed at the knee and her right hand was gone. If she had lived it wouldn't have been or long with the blood loss she had suffered. When she'd reached the hospital She'd literally had no blood left in her. 

But her torso and organs had been unharmed Hey were perfectly intact. Perfectly usable. Her parents had easily given permission for donation wen Granger had gone to see them. In fact they were happy to help.

The man had a gift for persuasion.

""You are going to make a a lot of people very happy." he told the corpse a he snapped on his gloves. Pity it couldn't have been a live donation."

"I thought you preferred working with the dead."

Turning he saw Dan and smiled."Actually I was hoping to see if the agent,when watered down,could improved healing time. You appeared to recover at least five days faster than I expected."

"Always looking to improve the regular model aren't you Herbert."

"You know it will be worth it in the end." Herbert began preparing the body for organ retrieval. "I wanted you to know Granger told me what you offered."

Dan felt his face flush. "I thought he might."

"I,I won't say I wasn't happy to hear it. You know what I feel."Herbert wouldn't look at him. "But it threw me a little. I know I over stepped some boundaries-"

"Some?"

"I admit that. But you need to know I don't really know what I'm doing. I doubt its escaped your notice that I'm not exactly experienced in these things. "

"I know that." this came from Dan surprisingly soft. "Your no Casanova."

A huff of laughter caught him off guard."I'm not. I want you,but I won't move quickly. I never...indulged my self too often."

Dan tried not to shudder at the thought of what Herbert had done. If he was going to do this he needed to get used to this idea. He was just glad it probably wouldn't go much further than Herbert's already limited explorations for now. He could handle that. He hoped.

"I hope that at some point you'll see that this is best for both of us. It won't be as bad as you think it will be."

The fact he was trying to justify himself made Herbert ache inside. He didn't want to justify, but he was. He felt he had to. He glance at Dan and saw the look on his eyes. He didn't believe a word of what Herbert was saying. Didn't believe that this could be a good thing. But he did come up with another idea.

He removed his gloves and went up to Daniel."I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to answer honestly. "

"Okay."

Herbert swallowed twice and licked his lips."Could I kiss you."

Dan was actually a little shocked by the question. He hadn't expected him to be so forward. But then again, when as Herbert ever subtle if he didn't need to be. He thought for a moment, then made his choice.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will have a bit more action. Both kinds.


	10. TEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have changed the summary. I had to because the summary and the story no longer really matched. They appeared to be going in separate directions. So be fairer to those reading I changed it.
> 
> The story is still the same. ejnoy.

Martin watched as his new employee managed to move leaps and bounds. A happy Herbert West was an extremely productive Herbert West. Though some of his experiments were a little...disturbing. He was studying the effects of undiluted serum of individual body parts and since Doodle had concluded that when bought together as single entity the newly born acted like completely new organism. Singular limbs were a little violent. This was proved one particular wet Monday morning when Dr West arrived with a rather large black eye.

Dr Cain had become slightly subdued,but not enough to cause worry. His sister was getting on very well,and could return to work within a month whilst Martin himself was already preparing to meet with several influential people about supplying certain parts of the Military with the re agents watered down version. There was just one tiny draw back.

"It still too addictive. I knew what I was doing when I injected. You know some fool is going to try and see what happens if you take more then the recommended daily allowance."

"They want some actual figures you know."

"And I want to avoid a mal practice suit. All it would take is one fuck up to ruin all of us." 

"I can deal with those charges Herbert."

"Yes,But I rather we didn't have to. After all,a penny of the prevention is worth a pound of the cure."

"True. But we both know that this contract will be a difficult set of negotiations. These people lie results,a they like them fast."Granger said a he leafed trough some papers."How are you on the Transplant experiments."

Herbert grinned in enthusiastic way,"If a limb is attached to a new body,it should work as well as a natural limb. But I have noticed an increase in the number of tremors in the limb. It could be either signs of trauma is stress. Internal Organs are far easier to deal with. Muscle are need to perform multiple tasks every moment. The organ do simple, repetitive acts that a natural ingrained. Muscle take thought. Constructive thought and without it they tend to-"

"Hit out?"

Both men looked at the door and Daniel came in looking a little worse for wear.He came and flopped into the chair next to Herbert, "What did I miss."

"Dr West explaining that he doesn't want some soldier exploding after overdosing because he couldn't wait for his next hit."Granger said."I hope memories of Dr Hill aren't clouding your judgement."

"If you haven't been strangled by intestines, then you haven't got the right to joke about it."Herbert said,his face dropping into a flat mask. There was a moments awkward silence before Daniel spoke.

"So....Why don't we do another Rabbit test, like at your Uncles. It should work and is an easy thing to teach one of the lab assistants."

Herbert looked confused."We don't have lab assistants."

"They were in the lab this morning."

Granger looked at Dan and should wheeled backwards."I'm calling security."

* * * * *

"They've taken six viles and I think they may have copied the formula notes."Herbert said."Daniel,you said they had all the right documentation."

"They even had back stories. I think they stole the identities of people they looked like at the hospital.Or at least looked enough like them to fool them in passing."

"Luckily I always leave out two of the ingredients from the formula. Its the only way I can be certain,and it looks like I was right o."

"Has security turn anything up?" Daniel lent down to pick some papers up of the floor."Maybe that new camera at the end of the wing caught something."

"Perhaps. But until then we need to think about upping security."

"I quite agree."Granger said as he came through the door.He looked annoyed." Our uninvited guests spray painted the lens,so all we have are vague images of people looking at their feet. I'm closing the lab to the police can look around,so You'll be working at the hospital. I'll have my secretary call you when I have news."

"Lets hope we hear from you soon." Herbert said a he left,straightening one of the lamps before he did. Daniel followed and they made their way to the elevator.

"I rather hope they do attempt to use the re agent. It would serve them right to have to deal with the consequences." Herbert said as he pressed the button and waited."Who were they impersonating?"

"A Dr Angela Pillton and a Quincy Sunners."

"As in the Quincy Sunners who managed to get stuck in a laundry shoot whilst trying to unblock it.?"

Dan grinned and shook his head,"One and the same.Have they managed to work the dent out yet?"

"No.I here the janitorial staff plan to keep as a warning to would be 'do it yourselfers'." Herbert actually quirked a smile.The lift came and thy entered."I believe you wanted my opinion on one of your patients."

"Yeah,A Gloria Smyth. She's suffering from multiple tumours. Its seems like all the treatments she's had have only made it worse."

"What was her immunity like before she fell sick.?"

"She barely got a sniffle since elementary school." Daniel watched the numbers climb. "Its like he body is just giving up. She wants to live ,but her body-"

"Has already given up. I'll take a look. I suggest getting Mr Altons opinion as well. He's dealt with tumours like this before."

"Isn't he on vacation?"

"He's back tomorrow. Catch him after lunch. He's always more amicable after he's eaten."

"Gotcha. She's in room-"

The door dinged and they heard the tell tale sign of code blue and people rushing prevent it. They past by a room holding an elderly man and Herbert shook his head."Hasn't he said he doesn't want to be resuscitated."

"His wife got it over ruled saying he wasn't in hi right state of mind."

"That seems a little selfish."

Dan had too stop himself from laughing."Urn,you remember your life's work right?"

"He chose to end life on his own terms. He excepted his fate because as far as he knows there is no cure. He has lived his life."Herbert explained,"My work is to save lives that have not been lived Dan. To help extend the live of those who need more time to finish what they haven't finished."

"So its not just you chasing immortality?"

"I don't want to to be immortal Dan. I just want to have enough time." Herbert got an odd little look on his face,and ten it was gone as the y reached Gloria's room,her name on the removable plaque. She was leaning against her pillows and reading a magazine.

"Dr Cain. I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"I've bought another doctor to help me try figure out what's wrong."Daniel said and watched Herbert's face change into doctor mode.

"I'm Dr West. Dr Cain explain that the treatment was having an adverse effect on you."

Daniel watched and listened as Herbert interacted with Gloria.Herbert wasn't half bad with the patients when he had to be. The nicer you were the quicker you could be gone,but he usually made it look like he wasn't trying to get through with them as a quickly as possible. With Gloria he got a look on his face got when he was truly confused by an illness. It wasn't often. A lot of other nurses and doctor's came to West to try and get to the bottom of a patients illness.

This on was going to be tough to figure out."I'm going to recommend a cat scan and some specialized blood work. And a different set of sedatives. It try make you sick tell the nurse immediately and you'll be put back on you current medication."

"A cat scan?"Gloria asked.

"Its a simple test. Daniel can explain,but right no I ave rounds I have to make."

He excused himself and left Dan with Gloria

* * * * * 

Granger had every link to the police he had looking to find out who the hell had tried to steal from him. So far it pointed towards a drug dealer looking to improve his business with more exotic wares to offer clients.They would certainly get something exotic. In the wrong dose it was deadly. And there was a damn good chance that the taker wouldn't stay dead once they had slipped their mortal coils. 

He rubbed his face and pressed his intercom,"Soph,could you bring some tea in please."

"Of course. What kind?"

"Surprise me. I just want something to calm my nerves."

"I'll be in with it shortly."

She went off and he leaned back in his chair. He take a sleeping pull tonight and doze off fr good nights sleep. God only knew how much he needed it. Though things were going well with his re agent venture he was having trouble with some senator who seemed to think he was getting away with tax afraid despite the fact he had proven to be wrong twice. But luckily the courts,which he had no need to interfere with,would see things his way. But the hearing wasn't for another week yet. Until then he jyt ha to put up with a little worry.

* * * * *

Doodle had once again stolen several shiny things and Dan found Herbert reaching under a table.

"He stealing stuff again."

"Yes. Its beginning to be a problem."

"I kind of think He thinks it a game?"

That's the problem. He puts it just in my reach and runs off with something else when I'm not running."   
"Really?"

"Stop smirking."

"I'm not smirking."

"I can you hear you smirking. Loudly." 

Dan grinned to himself. Then Herbert stood up straight and turned to him with a look on his face that told Daniel he was feeling friendly. 

Since the start of their 'relationship" they hadn't gone far beyond kissing.Herbert had asked that they share a room,but had kept his word when he'd said he'd keep his hands to himself. So Dan had gotten used to sharing a bed again. And when Herbert felt friendly it led to a make out session that was usually pretty tame and affectionate. Herbert had gotten better at kissing and when his hands wandered it remained over the clothes and their hips would press against each other. When it became to much Herbert usually excused himself to us the bathroom whilst Dan swiftly dealt with his confuse erections in bed,cleaning with a tissue and ten they'd sleep. Dan wasn't gay,and relied on friction and his imagination to get excited when Herbert was in his arms,or straddling his lap. Or beneath,looking lie a naughty school boy with his hair all ruffed and lips all pouty from kissing.

"Have you eaten?" Dan asked in the hoping of putting off bed time.

"Yes.Have you?"

"Yeah."

"I've got little research to do before bed."

A wave of relief washed over him."Right. Are you dealing with The Re agents addictiveness?"

"No. Trying to figure out what your patient has. I'm completely stumped. Your certain its not some kind of poisoning."

"We checked.Nothing at home or work or regularly visited places that could coarse her symptoms."

"Maybe it fungal. Something in her that managed to-"

The phone rings and they both look at the ceiling.

"I'll go and get that shall I?"Dan said and Left Herbert to research. He reached the phone just before t wet to answer machine.

"This s the Cain and West Residence, what can I do for you?"

"Daniel,its Soph."

Grangers secretary,who liked being call Soph because its what er parents called her. She wasn't too had once you got to know her.

"You have news for us?"

"Yes. We got phone call about on of our uninvited guests. Turns out they attempted to test the serum. We haven't caught them but we thought you'd like to know what happened."

Daniel frowned."I don't think I want to know."

"Body they used didn't wake,thank god. But it sort of...melted."

"I really didn't need to know that." Daniel grimaced,"Why are you telling me?"

"Because the rooms they were renting gave us another address. Granger wants to know if you want to join us to watch them get arrested."

Suddenly the phone was gone from his hand an he had to rapidly leaned down to avoid being garrotted by the wire as Herbert asked that was happening. His mile grew an he said,"We'll meet you their."

When he hung up he saw he'd entangled Dan and looked sheepish. Helping get loose he Looked at the clock,"We should get there in ten minutes if we leave now."

"I better grab my coat."

* * * * *

The trip took fifteen because they were stuck behind a slow driver. Herbert played with the radio most of the way until they hit a news station giving out the weather. It forecast heavy rain and showers. 

"Looks like I'll be needing to wear winter vests soon."Herbert said,"Though I must say its warmer when you share a bed."

"Yeah. Body heat ends to warm the best."Dan said. He hope Herbert wouldn't start de cussing their,god er love life. But he didn't. Hat he did say surprised him.

"We should go and see a movie."

Dan nearly crashed he car."Herbert are you asking me out on a date?"

Herbert looked ahead and didn't look at him."Maybe."

Daniel didn't know what to say,and had to think for a few minutes before an answer came to him.

"The VCR still works from my old place. We can rent something."

Herbert's lip twitched,"I take it we won't be watching anything by George Romero,will we?"

Dan's look was enough to shut him up.

* * * * * 

The house was a non discript place with dark windows and an angry looking women arguing with the police.

"She's one of the people I saw."Daniel said as they pulled up. A little down the street was Granger's car and Soph was the one driving as usual. Herbert said nothing,just watched as the women was slapped in cuffs. Te police turned to look at Granger vehicle d nodded towards it as they led the women away and the second officers they hadn't noticed went into the house to search for either the accomplice or the stolen property. He came out again pretty damn snappy as a gun began going off and everyone hit the deck.

"It might have been a bad idea to come here." Herbert sid as a bullet shattered the back passenger side window.

"We need to get out my side and find better cover." Dan yelled over the din of gunfire and now new sirens joining the din. Dan sunk lower and slid from his seat, shoving the door open and stepping out in the cold night. Herbert followed and kept his head low.

"Should we run for better cover?"Herbert asked,"Or would it be safer to stay here."

"We're better off here. We'll get more protection from metal than from a bush."

"And here's me thinking we didn't learn anything useful in Peru."

The gunfire stopped and there was yelling as the police entered the house. They were silent until the heard more yelling.They peaked over the boot of the car and spotted the police dragging out an angry looking man who appeared to be yelling in Swedish.

"Oh my god. Its Drew Kinstash."Herbert said. His jaw dropped.

"You know him."

"Know him, Dr Groober caught him in my rooms trying to steal several of my Essays. He'd been trying to sell them to other students."

"Why?"

"He wanted my place on some trip trip to Egypt.They were offering students the chance to meet Dr Franbles."

"And he didn't ,like that you got his place?"

"I paid for my own ticket and was going as a research assistant. He obviously thought other wise."

Daniel looked at Herbert and then shook his head."No wonder you have trust issues."

"But why would he be trying to steal from me? Last I heard his father had managed to get him a position at one of the Larger Pharma businesses." Herbert watched as the tall, gangly blonde was shoved into the back of the car. He looked out the back window and locked eyes on Herbert. They went wide and he went silent.

The car left and Herbert turned to look at their car."Oh shit."

* * * * *

The car kept running until they reached the end of their street and then died completely, not because of engine troubles, but because the gas tank had been pinged enough to a cause a leak and they'd run out.

"Daniel,why are you bothering to seal the window?"Herbert asked As Dan tried to use duct tape and a blanket to close the whole left by their now shattered window.

Dan stopped looked at the tape in his hands. Then at the inside of a car that was fourteen years old, always smelt of gasoline and had a tendency to forget it heaters on a cold day and air conditioning on hot. It had a shattered window, no gas and looked like an extra from a mob movie. Slinging the tape aside He got out the car and said,

"Lets get back before it gets too cold."

"Lets."

They barely make it too steps before the rain starts pouring down on top of them. Herbert looks at Dan and his lip twitched,before he bit it and looked down at his feet. 

"Run?"Dan asked. Herbert nodded and they sprinted up the darkening side walk, rain soaking through their clothing a and soaking the both.Dan could hear Herbert chuckling as they ran, but stopping as the run began sapping his energy. Though Herbert was by no means unfit, he wasn't used to this kind of exertion. Dan got the distinct impression on that he was the kind of kid that always got picked last in gym.

By the time they turned the drive they were drenched Dan turned an his foot caught the mud and he started to topple,but a tug on he arm that stopped his fall. Herbert's hand stayed their a moment before he let go. And as Dan went to carry on he tripped his own foot and he went down with Herbert,right into the mud.

They got inside not only wet but filthy. Herbert's hair was sticking up at ridiculous angles and Daniels shirt is completely see through.

"We'll get thing off in the kitchen. Mud is easier to get off of tiles than carpet.?Herbert was already moving,loosening his tie as he went. They undressed quickly and quietly. Right down to their underwear. Dan noticed,not for the first time,just how small Herbert was. He was wells built,but slim. Slightly hairy chest and a stringy musclyness that spoke of years of mal-nourishment and skin that told just how little he saw the sun. Herbert caught him looking but didn't say anything.

Instead he was looking over Dan,his eyes reaching on his stomach."That's healed very well. If your lucky you won't really have a scar."

"Good stitching." Dan said as he slid out of his socks. The chill was giving him goose bumps.

"I'm going to start the shower. would,would you like to share with me?" 

The suggestion made Dan look up. If he said No Herbert would back off,and they would make out before bed. Or he could say yes and they could get every thing out of the way quickly and cleanly. So Dan nodded.

"Sure,it'll be more economic. And conserve water." the joke was thin but there and Herbert nodded and disappeared up stairs. Dan spent a minute thinking up simple Fantasy before bundling their things into the wash room and following him up.

He found Herbert in the bathroom,the steam spilling from the shower into the rest of the room. He was testing the water.He pulled his hand out,obviously happy with the temperature . He wasn't wearing his glasses,and he always seemed more normal without em.Less intense. A nearly different person. Dan remembered catching him smiling with his glasses off once and he looked like a completely different person. He tried to remember what he was smiling about but couldn't.

So he stopped thinking and shut the door. Herbert looked over his shoulder.

"Waters just got hot,is it okay for you?"

Dan put his hand under."Just the right side of hot."

Herbert nodded and stepped into the shower. Dan followed and the water water hit his skin. It felt good,he heat working the kinks out of his muscles.He could feel the mud on the back of his neck shift and loosen a he leaned his head back to let his hair soak. He was so busy enjoying it he almost didn't feel the hands touch his scalp until the felt soap sliding down his back. He opened his eyes and Herbert looked a little worried and Dan just closed them again, tilting his head back. Herbert kept going and got more confident as he went, gently massaging Dan's scalp and getting of the mud, fingers sliding over his torso and back. They moved down his arms with a firm grip that loosened his muscles ever so slightly and he felt Herbert's chest brushed his as he came closer to reach around and swipe the soap down his back. Dan opened his eyes again and forced himself to touch back, wrapping his arms around Herbert's body. The water made the contact slick and arm and easy to imagine that he was with a particularly flat chest girl. The only thing that was hard to ignore was the erection pushing against him.

His own hadn't flagged, but it was difficult keeping it, until he got an idea. Carefully he turned them so Herbert was partially under the spray and turned him to face away before reaching for the soap. It was a liquid soap that was for hair and body and smelt faintly of citrus.

He started with Herbert's shoulders and and the muscles beneath relaxed the instant he touched them.His skin was smooth and soft and Daniel could easily fool himself in to believing he was touching a women. When he stroked fingers through his hair and Herbert made a little breathy noise he could pretend it was was soft sigh. He pressed closer and nudged hi dick against Herbert's lower back. There was a brief moment of Stillness before Herbert stilled and leaned back. The touch of skin on skin was so good.

Herbert wasn't stupid He knew Dan was thinking of someone else. He didn't mind. It was necessary until he could enjoy this for real. But he could enjoy this. Dan hands were trailing over him and the erection against his back made his insides squirm. Pressing back he felt Dan press forward. Hands slid over his chest and skimmed his nipples, making them hard and him give the tiniest whimper. He smothered it but Dan heard, and gently repeated the action. He stroked over them several tomes and Herbert pushed backwards harder. When Dan squeezed him closer to keep him still Herbert actually tried to Wiggle loose. He wasn't used to being teased this way. Dan ground his erection against his back and his breath ghosted Herbert's shoulder, becoming heavier and faster and began sliding down his stomach.It by past his groin and stroked along his inner thigh, tickling slightly. Herbert reached back and gripped Dan's thigh. 

Then Dan moved, pushing them forward so they leaned against the all. His dick slipped between Herbert's legs and rubbed against his balls, the water helping to lubricate the glide. The Act made Herbert give a sharp cry and shiver,goose bumps rising over his body.A hand found his own cock and grasped him firmly. The feel of another persons hand on him was too much and Herbert came, a strangled groan leaving him as he trembled. Dan yanked him hard against his body and moved back and forth, the sensation providing a pleasant tingling sensation for Herbert.

He came soon after, the water just starting to lose its heat. Herbert wobbly got out and turned off the water before handing Dan a towel. They dried off and Herbert grabbed his glasses, before heading to the bedroom to get his pyjamas. Dan followed shortly after, feeling sleepy and surprisingly sexually satisfied. Herbert had already gotten into bed, in his ridiculous stripped night wear. Ever since seeing him in it the first time Dan couldn't stop the smile that formed when the saw them. He slide into his own sweat pants before he climbed into bed.

Herbert waited for him to get comfortable before he leaned over and kissed him. 

It wasn't hurried or demanding. It was just a kiss, and it ended quickly Herbert told him good night, and lay down beside him. They never touched when they lay down,nut by morning Dan would have curled around him. It was a routine they had gotten used to.

But the morning would come far sooner than either would expect.


	11. ELEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but things like work and social interaction came up

Drew Kinstash never made it to the police station because the police car broke down and its prisoners mysteriously vanished. The women,a young british researcher,grabbed her notes from the boot of the car and headed straight for there second safe house. He knew she'd be out of the country by the following afternoon. He had more work to do here. For a start trying to figure out what the hell had gone wrong back at the house. His bosses had given him a cover that meant he wouldn't get caught. All clues were supposed to lead to a local drug lord,but not only had the police shown up but so had West. The stuck up prick had stared as he'd been bundled into the police car. His employers had heard that Granger had something new,something big on the way and had been insistent on finding out what it was. And melting corpses certainly wasn't it. In fact he was certain that Wests pet theories had actually led to something that would change the medical industry. Finding out what it was would be far more difficult. Especially since security would be tightened.

And West himself would probably as paranoid as he was in Sweden. But Drew only had himself to blame for that. With no way of getting close he would have to look for outside help. Or inside. He could bribe a hospital work,or maybe try digging up some dirt on one of the Hospital Board Members and seeing if blackmail could help him.

Herbert West had taken a step forward in his quest to heal death,and Drew was going to find out what it was.

# # # # #

There was someone in the house. Herbert could here them moving around downstairs. He needed to get up and wake Dan before anything was stolen or discovered. He only had one problem.

He couldn't freaking move. At some point Daniel had rolled over and rather than just cuddle had flopped himself on top of Herbert who was now trapped and unable to move. He wiggled and tried to get a hand free, an nearly managed it until Dan moved to wrap an arm around him. Herbert risked alerting the burglar by hissing,

"Dan, wake up." 

Nothing but nuzzling. He wriggled again, trying to break free and after what seemed like forever Dan began to to stir. He blinked and let his head fall against the side of Herbert's head.

"What do you want?"He mumbled.

"There's someone in the house."

"Hmm that's nice her-what?"his eyes snapped open properly and he sat up a little, taking his weight off Herbert and looking towards the door. Listening carefully he heard it, on the very edge of his hearing.Movement, in the vicinity of the downstairs bathroom. He got up and quickly slid into his slippers. Herbert went to the closet and opened the door carefully so he could pull out the baseball bat in there. he also grabbed a gold club he a bought for three dollars at a yard sale specifically so he would have something to swing in case of a burglary. It never hurt to have a blunt object about the house. 

They moved and made their way down stairs, feet treading lightly as they made their way down the stairs. without the lights it was difficult but with just a little moonlight drifting through the windows they managed to not trip over anything and get down the stairs.

There was a thing beam of light pointing towards the basement door, and they advanced on the intruder. When close enough Dan managed to step on a loosed board that creaked, making both of them disappear behind the nearest object. Th light swept across the room and barely missed Herbert. But after several seconds it returned to the basement door and intruder knelt, obviously about to try and pick the lock.

They advanced quickly, and Herbert bought the golf club down on the guy's head with enough force to bend it. The guy went down like a tonne of bricks and Dan went and got the light.

"Jesus. I thought you'd let me hit him."

"You would have gone for a leg, and considering who it is I wouldn't want to risk you getting shot.

"What do you mean by tha-oh."

Lying unconscious on the floor was LT Chapman. Herbert lifted an eyebrow at Dan.

"I don't think he has a search warrant, do you?"

* * * * *

LT Chapman was gone within the hour and Granger had showed up looking dire.

"Okay. I am arranging for better security on this place. This is the second time its been breached in less than three days for Christ sake. If I'd have known that so many people would try and get hold of this then I would have set you up in one of my own properties."

"I thought he'd been dealt with?" Dan asked.

"So had I. But it would seem he has landed himself in majorly hot water. There is no way that he will be keeping his badge after this, you mark my words."Granger turned his chair towards the door."Daniel, would you mind asking Soph for my Chair Gloves. I forgot to grab them When I left the car."

"Urm, sure. She outside?"

"Near my car."

When Daniel left Granger turned his Attention to Herbert."You need to start human trail with your serum. I've got the Hospital Board in need of proof that all of this trouble is worth it."

"You don't ask for much. Why the rush. Surely what Happened with Dan's sister was proof enough."He said and pushed the door a little closed."Why do they need more."

"Because certain parties are attempting to discredit your name. Several doctors who knew Hill, a few from Sweden who think you killed Gruber."

That did piss Herbert off."That was a heart attack. He had given me full verbal permission to test my re-agent on him should the worst happen. His own doctor had explained how bad his heart was at the inquest."

"But its causing enough trouble to make the board nervous. I need you to find a patient who needs something radical done. Something that they won't be able to niggle over."Granger explained. 

The board wasn't nervous,or at least not as nervous as he was saying. No,he was trying to get Herbert working. He wanted to push the clinic forward as soon as possible. Once up and running he would have a decent cover for his other...activities. If everyone was concentrating on the miracles West was performing then he could get on with his less than moral contracts. And the sooner it happened the better. The longer it took him to successfully sign papers the more people would try and steal the re agent before there are real consequences to stealing it. 

So he needed something big. Something that would have the Board, and any potential clients-frothing at the pit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Its Sepsis."

Dan was practically asleep in his coffee. The couple at the next table in the hospital were making quiet bets as to whether or not he'd topple over. Herbert was tired looking but was acting down right chipper.

"You have sepsis?"Dan asked,looking very confused. Herbert did find it cute. Not one bit. Nope.

"No,I don't. But Gloria Smythe does."

Dan downed several large gulps of coffee. "And where did she get it."

"When she was first bought in they did a pregnancy test,correct?"

"Yes. It was negative."

"But had they checked if she been been at any other point?"

"Herbert what are you getting a-oh,oh you think had an abortion?"

"I think she couldn't afford a real one and paid some back street hack to to do it."

Dan felt stupid."Nobody check,she didn't tell and all the treatments have only made things worse." Okay,now her symptoms were starting to make sense. Why nothing they did seemed to help. They were trying to treat just the symptoms instead of the decease. But the news also left him with a horrifying realization."We can't save her. Its too far gone."

"For conventional medicine,maybe." Herbert said."finish your coffee and meet me in the labs at the end of your duty shift. There's something I want to show you."

# # # # #

Three broken bones,one minor burn and a college kid glued to a traffic cone later and Dan was in the lab and waiting for for Herbert to finish to calming a rather hissy lizard.

"She's been like that all morning. You'd think she'd be grateful I'm not killing her to get at her hormones."He said as he shuts the cage. "Now,I believe I have something to show you."

"You said you think you can save Glorian?"

Herbert smiled and went to the desk,unlocking the draw and pulling out his note book. "She has multiple organ failure and her limbs will be lucky to remain if we can keep her alive long enough to amputate. Everything is dying." Herbert said. "So what if we replace everything?"

Dan took a moment and then took a step away he breath deep and asked,"What?" Herbert grabbed his arm and pulled him over to view a pull out page in the note book. It was a picture of a women. Only she was almost stitched-no she was stitch together. Meticulously labelled and it all screamed 'Frankenstein'.

"Oh my god."he whispered.

"God has nothing to do with this. i figure that we would need to build the body ready before we transplant her spine,her and-"

"Herbert this is crazy! We can't do something this big. We are no where near ready to do this."

"I have spoken with Dr Lantis and Mr Thronnas. Both have agreed to help in exchange for jobs once the clinic has opened."He said."And we have spoken with the Emergency room to let us speak with any family of deceased patients to donate organs and parts."

Daniel stared at the picture and felt his stomach turn. Not at the grotesqueness of the idea or image but because they could actualy do this. They had the power to give lift without ever needing a women,or any deity's, help. Oh sweet lord.

"Have you spoken to her? To Gloria?"

"I was hoping you and Grangers could first. Then I can explain the details and then we just hope she agrees."

She'd agree. Between the three of them they would easily convince her. After all,how could sweet,kind Gloria do anything but say yes if her death could mean something. If she could maybe help others. She was an organ donor herself,except she couldn't considering the condition of her internal body parts.

She would say yes and Herbert would get to play god. 

"I Have to go do my rounds now. Can you please read up on this. Just hand it back to me when I get home." 

Again Dan marveled at the trust he was given with that small comment. A year a go Herbert would have rather cut off an arm than hand over his notes. But it had become normal now. 

Daniel Cain's life had gotten odd.

# # # # #

Chapman was on indefinite leave until his trail. He'd illegally entered the home of someone he had been warned against pursuing. Several times. Not only had he put the department at risk of a law suit but he had also managed to incur the wrath of a well known and well liked millionaire. They called it stress related leave that he hadn't taken his wife's illness well

He hadn't. Mainly because she wasn't sick. She couldn't be. She was dead.

And now he wanted the true known so he could have her put out of her misery and his. Because he was sick of it. Sick of seeing her on the weekends and more importantly afraid. Afraid she would talk and finally explain why she would get so afraid around men who yelled. Why she was nervous around him. He hadn't meant to hit her. He never did,but he would get so angry that he just couldn't help himself. And that time he'd stuck hard enough to make her lose her balance. To send her flying down the stairs. To kill her. He couldn't have people find out. Right now everyone thought he blamed Hospital accident for why he hated West. But if they knew the truth,his life would be over. Out of the force for good,and he'd probably have to leave town. He might even see jail time. And a cop in jail never did well. 

If he was going down so was West. Which was why he was standing outside the hospital, his coat collar flicked up to protect hi from the slight chill in the air. He took a deep breath before heading to the entrance. He ignore the patients and nurses. Chapman past the gift shop where Soph was buying gum and she looked up just in time to see him pass by. Whilst she darted to to the security guard to ask for help Herbert was coming down the stairs in search of a orderly to help him shift a patient. 

He spotted Chapman a second before the policeman spotted him. He also spotted the weapon in his hand.

He turned and started to run up the stairs just as Chapman fired off the first shot. It missed, but the second didn't. It passed through Herbert's calf muscle and out the other side, blood spattering as it did so. He went down with a cry and tried to pull himself up the stairs, but Chapman had caught up with him. He stepped onto Herbert's injured leg and pressed down, making Herbert cry out in pain. 

"If the law won't punish you,then I will." He lifted the gun and leveled it at Herbert's head.

His fingers tightened on the trigger when a security guard dived for his legs, causing the shot to go wide. The bullet lodged in the stairs behind Herbert's head and Chapman was wrestled to the ground. His gun was waving and he attempted to turn it on the guard. Herbert watched as they tussled,two more guards showing up to help. The gun went off twice more and the second time was punctuated by the sound of bullet penetrating flesh. 

The security guards pulled a way to see that the nose of the gun had been pointing towards the floor only for Chapman to struggle into the bullets path in his attempt to get away. It had gone through his neck severing his artery and turning the stairs into a waterfall. He gritted his teeth as several doctor's rushed forward to pull him and his injured leg away from the blood that could give him all kinds of nasty infections. 

He felt the sting of a needle and the rapid onset of unconsciousness as he was placed on a stretcher And darkness over whelmed him when the drugs took effect.

He slept.  



	12. Chapter Twelve

Herbert came in and out of sleep for the rest of the day. He was lucky. The bullet had gone straight through,and hadn't hit bone or arteries or blood vessels. Minor surgery had been required but beyond that he would be fine. With rest and recuperation he would be back on his feet in a couple of weeks. 

Grangers had managed to keep it out of the papers and Dan had arranged for a security system to be installed at the house. When he went home Herbert would be safer than a if he had a body guard with him. Grangers honestly hadn't ruled that out.

Dan was being given a week off to help his house mate,the hospital being exceptionally helpful. Add that to the fact Herbert's Uncle Rupert was threatening to move in and take care of his nephew and they were pretty much good with the help front. 

But Herbert wasn't too pleased with one thing.

"Gloria could die before I'm back on my feet. There has to he some way to speed up my recovery."He said as the waited for an orderly with a wheelchair."It could be months before someone is in need of our help again. Years even."

Dan rolled his eyes."What are you going to do? Use a walker to get to surgery."

Herbert gave him a look and was about o say that wasn't a half bad idea when Dan butted in."No. No way. If your not standing on your own two feet then your not helping in surgery."

"But I could sit in. I could be in the observation room. Or through a video link."Herbert said and tried thinking of other methods.

"Yeah,well you might want to hold off on those plans for a little while."Dan said as the orderly came in with the wheel chair."Dan helped Herbert into it and the pushed him along to the elevator. The orderly left them to deal with other patients and Herbert wiggled in the chair.

"How on earth does Grangers put up with this."he asked and tried to get a little comfortable but gave up."I suppose his chair is designed for him. This one probably see's dozens of people used it a day."

"Most likely. The hospital only has three dozen for the whole place."Dan said as they left the elevator. Waiting for them was Soph,wearing a pair of jeans and a turtle neck. It was the first time they'd seen her in casual clothes. She smiled when she saw them.

"Good to see your ready to go. I'll be driving you home,and Grangers is loaning you an old chair of his.Its designed to be used in around the house or lab so it should let your continue your work."she explained."And we made sure you've got full cupboards. Your supplies have been topped up and there will be a stack of reports from our clients in Nebraska. They are quite impressed by your work." 

"Of course they are. Have they sent lab work?" Herbert asked.

"Yes. Everything from blood work to medical files on the test subjects."Soph walked them to the car."All you have to do is get well."

"Believe me,I want nothing more than that." Herbert said and managed to hop into the car without help."The sooner I'm back on my feet the better."

Dan could agree. The only time he had ever seen Herbert sick was when he suffering the after effects of coming off the Re-agent when he was still injecting. He'd been miserable,sick and grumpy for a month. It was ridiculous how pouty he was. And huffy. It had almost been cute. But Dan had been caught up in his grief,in his own loss to really notice.

He was noticing now. Or maybe he was resigning himself to his new reality.

Grangers had come to him him whilst Herbert was in surgery and warned him against taking advantage of Herbert's current vunerability. And it struck Dan that he could if he wanted. Herbert was weak and hurt and if something should happen....he'd be free. Free of the obligations and secrets and lies that he'd lived with for what seemed like forever.

Only Grangers pointed out that that wouldn't happen. Grangers needed the formula and even if he prrefered keeping West around to get it,he would settle for Dan should something happen to the small,impossibly egotistical man he'd settle for Dan. Herbert had given him the the notes,his bag when he'd thought he wouldn't escape Hill. Had past his work onto the one person he trusted to protect his legacy. Dan knew almost as much about it as Herbert did. He was in as deep as Herbert. Even if he got away clean,could he live with himself knowing that he'd let Gloria die? That so many lives that could have been saved hadn't been. For the first time Herbert's quest to defeat death was an actuality,not a pipe dream. They could do it. They could save lives.

Dan just had to remember where he now belonged. 

As he got into the car Dan looked at Herbert. He couldn't get away from this man. He wasn't even saw why he should bother trying anymore.

* * * * *  
He'd gotten new orders from his bosses. They couldn't dig up any significant dirt on the hospital board and Grangers was impossible to touch. West himself had been cleared or evey single charge that had ever been put to his name and now Drew was being asked to do something else. Just ask him. It was a long shot and would probably get q door shut in his face,but occasionally the simple stuff worked. And if it didn't then they'd just have to intercept one of the shipments Herbert was sending out every few months.

Its why he stood outside Herbert's house whilst he waited for someone to answer. He didn't expect the man behind the door,but he got over the surprise.

"Can I help you?"he asked.

Drew smiled."I'm looking for A Herbert West. I was told he lived at this address."

"If your another reporter you can leave no. I've had quite enough of your sort around here." the man went to shut the door. He had it on the latch so it couldn't be forced open.

"I worked with West in Europe. I came to apologies." Drew said and tried look guilty of something. "I'm Drew Kintash. And I'm here to say sorry for certain...unbecoming behavior."

"Ah,Kintash. Herbert told me about you. You do owe him an aplology,but that will just have to wait. Right now he's not up for visitors." 

"Could you pass on my phone number then? In case he wants to contact me? I have a card." 

The man at the door gave him a speculative look before nodding.

"Alright. Hand it over."he waited for Drew to take the card and then gave a swift good bye before shutting the door promptly in Drew's face.

It had been a long shot anyway.

* * * * *

Rupert was waiting when they got home and both were confused as to how'd gotten in. Apparently the door had been open. Herbert believed his uncle Rupert was showing off otherwise unknown lock picking skills. But all he'd done was spruce up the place and make dinner,which Dan was grateful for. He ran off to feed Doodle and the rabbits,making a mental note to put an ad in the paper. The babies were getting big and Doodle was at risk of being squished if the got any bigger in the bunny pile. After re locking the door after him Dan went up to find Herbert had been plonked on the sofa with his leg propped up and a blanket thrown over his lap whilst his uncle fussed and he looked embarrassed. His eyes pleaded for help and Dan announced he was going to make coffee. Herbert mouthed "traitor' before Dan went to make coffee.

Rupwrt ignored the silent exchange and instead made sure his nephew was comfortable.

"I got some good news. There's been a sighting of your cousin Crawford. In his old labs. He spoke with the new neighbor before he vanished again. They think he may have gone into hiding because of that cop that was killed." Rupert sighed."I wouldn't be surprised. Lord only know the police can cause nothing but trouble if they decide they don't like you." He lay a hand on Herbert's shoulder,"But I don't have to tell you that."

"No you don't. May I ask how business is." Herbert asked and Dan returned with coffee. 

"Oh,I've had some odd customers lately. A one handed man came in asking me if I wanted to lend that book you don't like to his history group. For study." Rupert thanked Dan and excepted a cup of coffee."And offered quite a nice rental fee. And to be perfectly honest I've been wanting rid of the thing for quite some time. No one is ever interested in buying and lately.. well call me a fool but odd things have been happening. The thing has been oozing god lord knows what on to the stand and Quincy refuses to go into that room now. So I may give it too them as a donation."

"So you tink the book is haunted?"Herbert asked, a slight quirk of a smile on his lips."Seriously."

"Don't you give me that look. You've bought back the dead for heavens sake, don't go laughing at my ghost problems when your here, Frankensteining away."Rupert said with a completely straight face. Herbert snorted his coffee and started giggling uncontrollably, having to put his cup down whilst Dan hid his own smile.

"Sorry Rupert, it must be the medication he's on. You know how loopy it cay some people."Dan explained whilst Herbert tried tp calm himself down enough to speak. Instead he ended up with the hiccups.

Eventually he calmed down enough for Rupert to suggest Dinner.

* * * * *

Dinner was stew and Herbert actually finished the bowl and then seconds. But then again Rupert was actually a decent cook, so Dan could understand. They saw him out, but before he left he handed something Herbert.

The moment he was out the door Herbert's reasonable mood was out the window.

"The bastard must have gotten bail How dare he come her. The absolute nerve of the-"

"Whoa Hebert. Who came here?"

"Drew Kintash. The one who stole from us? He came to the door wanting to apologies for 'un becoming behavior'. The bastard."

"Ah."

"Yes Dan,Ah."Herbert let his head fall back and scowled at the ceiling."The minute one part of my life goes right, everything else goes to shit."

Dan didn't know what to say, so instead left Herbert to stew whilst he went to do the dishes. To be honest Herbert should have expected something like this. This was a big leap for the medical world and the bugs were crawling out the woodwork. Drew was obviously working for someone. Who he had no idea but it was obviously someone powerful. But it didn't matter Herbert was already coming up with a plan to deal with it. Give it a year to get his savings account a little plumper and come up with an investment plan and he could start thinking of a permanent home and lab. Speaking of labs,he was wondering how his was. It had been a week since he'd been down there and he knew Dan wouldn't let him go down. And to be perfectly hones he was a little worried about his pet monster. 

"How has Doodle been?"he asked."And the ever growing population of rabbits we seem to be cultivating."

"Their fine. I'm going to put an ad in the paper,see if anyone is interested in a pet."

"We could use them experimentation. It would ensure we knew where our test subjects were coming from."

Dan came in drying his hands."I couldn't. I've known them as babies. I could never turn them into lab rats,or rabbits."

Herbert smiled."You big softie."

"Do you want me to get you those medical files or do you want to rest."

Herbert raised an eyebrow."Do I really have to answer."

"I'll get the reports."Dan shook his head. If near death experiences couldn't keep Herbert down then neither could a bullet wound. He went to fetch the reports,and his mind wandered. Specifically to the reports and what they entailed. He'd always known that the Re agent was able to keep Herbert going for several days on minimal water and food. It had been incredible to witness. But imagine someone like a trained soldier on that stuff. It was a terrifying thought. And yet at the same time a part of Dan was impressed. How many soldiers would make it home when so many more would have ended up dead. How many rescues or civilians would be saved by those who weren't effected by fatigue or injury. The implication were massive.

Dan found the reports and flicked.through a few pages. Medical files. The first two were soldiers with no family ties or spouses. It made sense. If anything went wrong they had plausible deniability on there side. Easy to sweep under the rug. That didn't sit well with Dan,but it made sense. Disposable soldiers were kind of the staple of the American military. A sad fact. He took the reports to Herbert,who had pulled.off the blanket was was now examining the wound.

"You better not be fooling around with the stitches."he warned.

"I'm not. Just thinking of sending a thank you note. I actually got a decent-oh good lord,imagine the hack I could have gotten. The doctors at that place aren't exactly the greatest." there was genuine worry on Herbert's face."I wish you could have been allowed to do the surgery. I trust you a damn sight more than any other doctor."

Dan froze at the statement. He was speechless. That was pretty much an I love you from Herbert."Erm,right. Thanks."

* * * * *

Soph stopped off for coffee one the way home, sitting back at her table and watching the world go by the window. She was thinking. As she did she watched a couple go by. They seemed happy. Soph herself didn't date often. The last time someone had shown interest in her she'd spent an hour talking to him, only for him to disappear when she went to the ladies. The moment she got up he saw what was wrong and said he didn't mind. It didn't bother him.

He wasn't there when she came back. Guys didn't want to date a cripple. And that hurt, because Soph wanted a family someday. A life that wasn't about hiding her leg.

And that may be a possibility. After all, it was just her leg,and she knew for a fact That Dr West could easily replace it. The only problem she had was that she wasn't sure that Martin would allow her to take the risk. After all, there was still a chance something could go wrong. The surgery itself wasn't something that scared her, but what did was the idea that the limb could look...wrong. After all, no two people were alike,and what if she got the leg of someone paler than her, or darker? Did she want to spend the rest of her life looking like a patchwork doll? Not to mention this might make men dislike her more. But a lib that looked a little odd was still better than one that didn't work properly.

Maybe if she approached West on her own, on her next vacation. If he used he re-agent on her she could be back to work pretty fast. And it would be a solid success story. Who could argue with the results. 

Sipping at her coffee she wondered when would be the best time to talk to West,After all, he was the one she needed to convince to help her.

* * * * *

Dan got off the phone to his mother, glad to hear his sister was healing well and that everyone was dealing with her living at home for a while well. Dan couldn't help but be grateful to Herbert for saving her. Speaking of Herbert, it was nearly half ten at night. Both needed to sleep, and Herbert was still going over the lab results and medical files of the test subjects. Not only that but he'd have to get West to take his medication, something that Herbert didn't like. Even in the hospital he had tried to get around taking it. So Dan set his shoulders and got ready for an-

Tea he could mix the medication with his tea. It was what Herbert had done to him and it should be easy enough to do.

"Hey Herbert, do you want some tea? Or warm milk. Something to wide down with. I'm having one"he called into the living room.

"Milk sounds good. Put some nutmeg in if we have any."

"Will do."

Boiling the milk on the hob Dan found Herbert's meds and carefully snapped the tiny capsuals in two, letting the bitter medicine inside mix with the milk. The nutmeg was added last and Dan made an extra cup in the microwave for himself. Drinking half of the warm liquid he took Herbert's full cup to him.

"Anything good?"

"Alot. No adverse effects and there's a good mix t in the group. Several ethnicity and even two women. At this rate we are looking at a wide range of application in the Military sector. They want to ad the Weak solution to medical kits. Make it easier on field medics in battle situations." He took his mild and sipped. "Hmm. Thank you."

"So will they be moving onto a second round of testing?"

"As soon as they get clearance to Dan."

"That's good."

"Yes it...oh you bastard Daniel Cain." Herbert stared into his cup and then glared up at him. "This is payback isn't it."

"I didn't want to have to force pills down your throat. Now finished you milk and I'll help your up the stairs."

Herbert was going to argue, but decided against it. Dan could have done a lot worse and he had no right to disagree with his methods. Not after what he had done in the past. So instead he finished his drink and handed the cup to Dan. Whilst he took it to the kitchen Herbert put the files in order and put them on the coffee table. 

Getting up the stairs was a bit of a trial, especially as the painkillers were starting to set in. But he managed to use the bathroom and after Dan put him on the bed and went about his own nightly rituals Herbert got into his pajamas. When Dan came back he was just struggling under the sheets.

"Here, I'll get those." Dan said and pulled them up and over his injured leg."You know I can sleep on the couch, don't want me squashing you in the night." Dan secretly hoped Herbert would agree, but he didn't"

"You won't. Now come to bed. I think we both neeeee-ah."Herbert yawned and shook his head."I'm definitely tired."

"Yeah."Dan settled."I won't do anything. I promise. Just in case you were worried-"

"You'll get revenge. You won't Your not like me Dan."Herbert switched off the lamp next to him and then said,"I'm sorry for that. I have no excuse for my behavior. I know you don't forgive me, but I am sorry."

Dan lay still a moment, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know if Herbert was telling the truth or not."Don't worry about it Herbert."He leaned over and pressed an kiss to Herbert's cheek."Just go to sleep."

He felt Herbert snuggle deeper into the blankets and mumbled "night Dan." before his breathing evened out. Dan didn't fall asleep straight away, but when he did it was with the half awake thought of how this really wasn't so bad, falling asleep beside West.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Francesca Danelli had no idea that Daniel Cain was in town,but was pleasantly surprised when she spotted him,and even more so when she saw that West wasn't around. That man gave her the creeps. But Daniel Cain gave her a different feeling entirely.

He recognized her the moment their eyes lock,after his gave was bought her way by her dog. He smiled at came up to her.

"What brings you here?"he asked,smiling.

"I'm interviewing some people in Boston. But I'm staying her to cover some new medical breakthrough. Don't suppose you know what it is?"she asked,and Dan suddenly looked nervous. She decided to change the subject."How is your friend?"

"Oh,Herbert's...recovering. He got shot."

"That's awful."She said. She actually thought he deserved it,but kept her mouth shut."I hope he's getting better."

"He is,In fact-"

"Dr Cain,there's a code 5436. Dr Cain there is a 5436."The tanoy said and Dan looked back at the hospital.

"I have to go."

"That's alright. Why don't I make you dinner. Real Italian?"

"Have to take a rain check on that. But drop by the ER around two,I'm on break and we can catch up."

She smiled widely,"That sounds like a plan. I will see you then.

* * * * *

Herbert was going to be jealous. Dan knew, but he was allowed to talk to women. He'd just have to remind Herbert that he wasn't going anywhere. Only Dan wasn't entirely saw how to do that.

But he put that to the back of his mind as he went into Gloria's room, and seeing that for once she had the energy to sit up. She still looked tired, but not as ill as she normally did.

"Hello Cain. How are you today."

"I'm good Gloria. Nice to see your looking well." Dan sat on the edge of the bed."I here you had a visit from Mr Granger."

"Yes."she looked down at her hands. "I know I'm going to die. The only choice I have left is when. And I kind of like the idea of going out helping people. My name will be in the history books."A sad little smile came to her face."I always wanted to be famous."

Dan took her hand and squeezed."Just remember if you want to back out-"

"I don't. This is my only chance. If t works I get to live. If I don't ....then at least I didn't waste away in a hospital bed." She looked up and asked,"Do you know when they'll be able to do the surgery?"

"We're waiting on donors and a Surgery plan. Dr West is working on it right now." Dan explained.

Herbert was. He barely stopped working. He was talking on the phone to surgeons and making arrangements for the surgery to be filmed.His notes and planes were rapidly filling up note pads and when Dan had left that morning he had drunk at least four cups of coffee since waking up at eight. Herbert was also doing everything he could to get his leg to heal faster, but Dan had put his foot down when it came to using the re-agent. Even if it was the non addictive version, it led to Herbert living off five hours sleep a week and barely any food. It might help him heal but its effects were something Dan wanted to avoid.

No,he could heal naturally. At least he had something keeping him busy. Quite a lot in fact. If it was anyone else Dan would be worried they were over taxing themselves. But this was Herbert. It would he a while before he got to tired to work. 

"If we're lucky we'll only need a single donor,A body that can be used. Other wise we'll have to find multiple donors." Dan explained."Have you signed any of the paper work yet?"

"I signed a non disclosure form three days ago." Gloria answered."And a DNR this morning."

"Did you speak to a legal rep first?"

She gave him an exasperate and shook her head."I did. You don't need to worry."

"I'm your doctor. Its my job to."

* * * * *

Herbert was ready to re-create a human. His surgeries were planned out,doctors chosen and now he had a body. 

That morning a woman had fallen from the roof off an office block and landed head first on the ground. Death was instant with only minimal damage to certain organs,all of which were easily replaceable. Already he had located a liver and a womb. Though the would have to transplant Gloria's ovaries if they were viable. Her feet would need replacing as well. Those were the only things he needed to track down.

If they moved quickly she could be in surgery by morning. Grinning to himself he wondered if he should call Dan and tell him the good news or wait until he came home.

Ding Dong

Or he could answer the door. Rolling over to it he opened the door to Soph,who looked a little nervous and invited her in. 

"Has Granger sent you?"he asked.

"No. I came on my own. I need to speak with you privately. I hope you don't mind me interrupting your work."

"I was taking a break. I think there's coffee left in the pot if you would like some."

"No. I've had far to much coffee today. I'd rather ask you this before I end up chickening out."

"Well then take a seat."he said and she sat. He had an idea why she was here,but wanted to hear it it from her first.

"Okay. So I've been thinking a lot lately about your work,what your going to be doing with that Smyth girl? And I was thinking if something that extreme works,then maybe something more simple could to."she said,hands clasped in front of her.

"What is it you were thinking of?"

"Could you-"she stopped to take a breath,now starting to tremble ever so slightly,"Could you replace my bad leg?"

Herbert leaned back in his chair and smiled."I believe I could. But why would you want to go through with it. It might not take."

"And then I'll learn to live with a prosthetic leg. But I can't let this opportunity slip past me." she stopped shaking and looked at Herbert."You don't know what its like living with,with this."she gestured to her leg."I can't find a boyfriend. I rely on a single person for my lively hood. Its jot that I'm ungrateful for the job,but I want a choice. I want to be able to wall down the street without pitying looks. I want to flirt with a guy and not worry about him making excuses and leaving when he see's my leg. I want to be able to dance around my kitchen like an idiot without falling flat on my face." she stopped and bit her lip to keep her emotions in check."Dr West I want to be normal."

For a split second Herbert thought of the times when Dan had wanted normality. He couldn't see the appeal himself,but some people,like Soph,were desperate for it.

"Soph,I would be happy to help."

Herbert had to say she was rather pretty when she smiled like that.

* * * * *

Dan got home just as Herbert was getting off the phone with Granger to have the the surgery staff on alert and tell Gloria to be ready. The business man had had the team on high alert since Herbert had to come to home with his idea. 

"Daniel. I have some good news."

"What?"

"We've got a viable body." He smiled as he spoke, "Minor damage but all is fixable. It matches height, proportion and blood type. With luck we'll have replacement parts for the damaged ones and we can go ahead within the next few days. I'll be heading in tomorrow to supervise the bodies care and preparation."

"So Gloria could have the surgery tomorrow."Dan looked incredulous."That soon?"

"Yes. I suggest we get an early night. I've spoken with the surgeons and is you want, your welcome to assist."

That did surprise Dan. Doctors of his age never got to assist on things like this. Herbert maybe, considering it was his discovery making things possible. But to actual assist...that was something. If they had never met Grangers then they would still; be working in a dingy basement animating body parts and maybe more siblings for Doodle. But this was legitimate.

It suddenly struck Dan that this was really happening. That he and Herbert were really going to perform a body transplant on a human being. 

"Dan, are you alright, you've gone pale."Herbert asked.

"Yeah. Just a little shocked."Heading into the living room he noticed something else."Jesus Herbert did a hurricane hit?"

The room was messy, especially for Herbert. Paperwork piled every where, notes and transcripts. There were at least twelve coffee mugs piled up. Herbert grabbed a few papers and began to stack them."I'll neaten up a little."he said and Dan left him to clear up his mess. Wheel chair or non he could manage that.

* * * * *

Francesca sat drinking her iced tea with her dog beside her when a shadow fell over her and she looked up.

"Hi. I saw you talking to Dr Cain earlier, are you friends?"

"Maybe. Who is asking?"

"Drew. Drew Kinstash." 

Three hours and several drinks later Drew knew a lot more about what Herbert had been up to the past year or so. Or at least what he was doing in South America. He also knew that there was going to be a medical announcement soon, especially if he had anything to say about it. A few things that could work against him if Drew could get proof. Or maybe the threat of it could get Herbert to divulge his activities, or at least get Drew close enough to report to his bosses.

He hoped.

* * * * *

Grangers smiled to himself. Herbert had called to inform him of another patient that wished to be made anonymous, but he already knew who it was. Soph was doing exactly what he had hoped she would. 

He was already arranging for a replacement to cover her 'vacation' absence int the next few months. If everything went well, then he and West would be having a very long and documented conversation on how and when he would be performing surgery on him.

The operation would be monitor for any sign of ill play or possible interference. It would be filmed from every available angle and he would have one body guard in the room and two stationed outside. Once it was done,he would use the re agent to reduce his healing time and revealed West's discovery to the world.

Yes,his company would dominate the medical and Bio Weapon sectors. And more importantly,he would be around a very long time to enjoy it. According to the research being done in one of his smaller labs. Herbert didn't actually know about this one. It was dedicated to finding the effects of long term re agent use. So far the mice were doing better on the addictive re agent,where as the mice on the non addictive re agent were suffering mental problems such as slight manic behavior,increased aggression in females and extreme mood swings. It certainly explain some of West's earlier behavior. He'd been watching the doctor for quite some time and West certainly behaved....well not normal,but her certainly wasn't as bad as he once was. 

Though he was sure Daniel would disagree. But the man appeared to be adjusting quite well. Grangers had been expecting some kind of massive freak out,or attempt to leave. But instead he was taking to the situation quite well. Grangers was beginning to wonder if Dan didn't have kind latent attraction to West to begin with. And it did make sense. After all,hadn't Dan stayed with Herbert after the first fiasco? 

Really,Grangers missed the obvious on occasion. It may well be he had done so again in regards to Daniel Cain. He'd have to have the Psychiatrist look at him again. There may have been something over looked.

* * * * *

Gloria had been stupid. So very,very stupid. Ir had been a week long fling that had left her with a broken heart and a baby on the way. The man, a gorgeous blonde with a wedding band hidden in his duffel, had left her high and dry. His numbers we're all false and his name probably wasn't Martin. 

Gloria couldn't have a baby. Her parents didn't believe in sex before marriage and they could have left her without her college fund or living allowance. She was have way through a Dentistry degree,and her part time job barely covered her rent,let alone a kid.

So she had saved up all she could and found a women who offered her services at a reasonable price. Only that had back.fired spectacularly. She had felt guilty about destroying what was growing inside her,and now it turns out she was paying for it with her life.

She stared up at the ceiling pf her hospital room and sighed. The irony was that on the day of the surgery that would either save her of kill her was also going to be her due date. The day she should have welcomed new life was the day she could die.

Ha. What a joke.

She felt tears build in her eyes. Her parents wouldn't get there in time to say goodbye,and even if they did she would have no choice but to tell them the truth about what happened. And she had no doubt they would turn around and leave. And she didn't want that guilt following them if she were to die. She didn't want that to be her final moments with them. No,let them see her as their little girl a little longer. Not the stupid women she was. Smiling to herself she took comfort in the fact tomorrow she'd make history. The first ever body transplant. Dead or alive,she wouldn't be forgotten.

* * * * *

Herbert wasn't pleased that Dan had spoken to Francesca,but he wasn't going to act like some jealous bimbo. He'd seen far to many badly camped up stereo types to become one. No,he could deal with it. After,Dan was hardly going to go off with someone like that whilst......

Herbert his heart constrict. Whilst Dan was getting used to their new relationship. He didn't flinch as much when they touched,or frown. He was initiating there conversations and was almost, well he was almost affectionate.

It could be an act,and Dan was a pretty good actor. The thought wormed through his mind and made him frown.

Dan knew what he was thinking. He'd expected an argument,not the quiet treatment. Or the truly look in Herbert's eyes. He started feeling guilty and then pushed it aside. Because feeling guilty made him remember his plan,and he still wasn't sure he wanted to go through with. But he would. The sooner Herbert realized he wasn't going to try and run the better.Because that tint fear was going to make Herbert paranoid and a paranoid Herbert wasn't a good thing.

Dan was suddenly struck by the fact he was so easily falling into line. It disturbed him a little. Okay more than a little. He should be fighting this,finding a way out from under Grangers thumb.

But he wasn't. Daniel thought maybe he wasn't fighting because it was easier. Easier to stay with the good job,the permanent home and not have to worry about being arrested. They didn't have to worry about where they would get supplies or if they would have to worry about un-dead monsters trying to kill them. And the price was simply staying her with Herbert. Okay, so he was selling himself, but it didn't seem so bad. Herbert wasn't pushing him, wasn't hurting him at all. And to be honest, him and women, it always ended badly. The few times he tried dating after Meg had been...less than wonderful events. 

Dan believed that this whole thing was simply his sub consience telling him to give up. He never really though of himself as the giving up type,but now he was. If he had to stay,he should make the best of it. 

* * * * *

Herbert was on a lower dose of painkiller and sedatives that left him slightly loopy until he fell asleep,which could be amusing. Dan never thought he'd be subjected to a twenty minute lecture on how the ceiling of their bedroom had a damp spot that looked like barney rubble. Dan had let loose a giggle and gotten a poat and slight thump to the arm. Herbert hated the effect they had on him.

"Quit trying to sneak the pill into my drink. I'll take my medicine." he said as he spotted Dan with the pill bottle."I'm not a child."

"We both know your a stubborn ten year old on the inside."Dan joked as he handed two small white pills to Herbert.

"Ever so funny Dan."Herbert winced at the taste and ignored his partners smile."How many more of those things do i have to take."

"You'll take them as long as your doctor tells you to."Dan told him. "Come on,we need to her some sleep before tomorrow."

"Its a bit early. The clock only says its seven thirty."

"The surgery tomorrow could last nearly 48 hours."Dan pointed out and Herbert nodded.

Herbert left the chair downstairs and carefully hopped up them, Dan following behind to make sure he didn't fall back down again. That had nearly happened twice and neither really wanted Herbert back in the hospital. He was only just started again, only really using the chair if he had to travel more than ten feet. They made it upstairs and Dan let Herbert use the bathroom first. That way by the time he reached the bedroom Herbert would be ever so slightly under the influence. 

Because what Dan wanted to say was bound to make Herbert argumentative. 

"You don't have to be jealous."he said,and Herbert gave him a nasty look. It would have stopped most people in there tracks,but not Daniel. "Seriously,I'm not going to chase Francesca."

"Really Dan. I already know that."Herbert said and did up his buttons. He was purposefully not looking at Dan now."We both know why you won't."

"Yes. But you still think it. You'll still like I'm thinking it. Your going to be wondering who I'm with when I'm not with you."Dan walked around to Herbert's side of the bed. He knelt in front of Herbert,who fixed him with a glare.

"I cannot help that. We both know I'm not your usual type."this was said with the tiniest hint of venom."So why are we having this conversation if you already know how I'm going to behave."he smirked nastily."Worried I'll stop you from seeing any women."

"No. I'm worried you'll spend the next few weeks getting paranoid and restless."Dan carefully pushed Herbert's legs aside and moved close. Herbert tried shoving him away,but in his current state he didn't have much push.

"Just go to sleep Dan."

"Not until I get my point across." 

"And what would that be?"

"That I won't let myself think of anyone but you." Dan said rest his hands on Herbert's waist."Starting right now." He leaned in for a kiss but Herbert pulled back, looking at him with less anger, and more confusion.

"What?"

"I'm not pretending this isn't happening anymore. I'm choosing to be with you."Dan explained and pressed his lips to Herbert's chin.

"Just us and no one else. I've just got to.prove that to you. You need to trust me."

Herbert was suddenly blushing, stomach doing flipsflops and wiggled. "Dan,maybe-"

"Shh."Dan hushed and kissed along his neck softly. He could faintly feel stubble under his lips and a tiny tremble run through Herbert.

"This is because I did this to you,isn't it."Herbert murmered, and Dan froze for a second. Then he gave a sigh.

"Maybe. But you didn't hurt me then. I'm not going to hurt you now."Dan pulled away and looked at Herbert's face. He was both afraid and excited. A flicker of hope could be seen in his eyes. Dan pressed his advantage and kissed Herbert properly. The kiss he got back was as soft and tentative as the first few they had shared. He slipped his hands from around Herbert's face so he could start undoing his shirt buttons,knuckles brushing skin as he did so. Herbert's stomach muscles jolt as they grazed him. The drugs he was on helped him feel relaxed and warm. Dan's kisses were making his temperature rise. His shirt was shoved off his shoulders and he was quickly presses hard against Dan's chest. It was a good sensation. Blood was rapidly moving south and he found it hard to think as Dan pushed his tongue into his mouth. 

They stayed like that until Dan's knew began to protest and he pushed Herbert onto his back,moving to lie over him. His injured leg was carefully avoided but the rest of Herbert was up for grabs. Fingers ran over muscle, nails danced gently over skin and caused goosebumps to rise. Dan was just as excited as Herbert was and they ground against each other,but Dan didn't want it to end to soon and pulled back. 

"Lets get into bed,huh?"he asked and Herbert nodded briskly. 

Herbert was beneath him again,and was looking very flustered. But Dan ignored it and went for the neck,biting lightly. Again he found light stubble,helping him to keep thinking of West,and not some phantom lover. As he descended his neck he found scars from Hills attack,and knife wound gotten from some idiot in Peru. A bullet graze. Things small that healed and fast. Dan remembered stitching up the bullet graze,trying to hold back a smile at Herbert's more inventive cursing.That always make him smile. Herbert might not swear often,but when he did it was always original. 

He pushed Herbert's trousers down and was carefully of his injured the leg. The bandage was gone, leaving a simple dressing to cover the stitches. He very gently lay a kiss against the bandage. He lay the leg back down and kissed up his thigh. When he reached the boxers he looked up at Herbert and saw how red he'd gone, eyes half lidded and trained on Dan's. Gripping Herbert's shorts and pulling them off he noticed that Herbert was trying to sit up.

He was quickly dragged down for another kiss whilst Herbert tried to shove off his shorts. He kicked them off and fingers soon wrapped around him. Dan released a grunt and let Herbert touch him for a little while whilst he started thinking about what he was about to.

He touched Herbert back and bought him to the very edge before pulling back and starting again. But West gave as good as he got, and they were both sweaty messes before Dan pulled back and asked,"Can I fuck you."

Herbert looked up at him, pupils blown wide and panting. "What?"

"Can I fuck you?"he asked again.

"Oh,"Herbert looked up at him and shuddered. The use of such course language was making him lose reason."Yes."

Dan kissed him hard before going to get the supplies he had purchased from his bed side table. Herbert rolled onto his stomach. And whilst watching Dan decided to prop his hips up with a cushion.

Dan looked over Herbert and found that the site of him wasn't that much of a turn off. The soft,nervous look in the other man's eyes was endearing. Dan put the lube and condoms on the pillow and leaned in to kiss Herbert's forehead. 

"Do you want this."he asked again

Herbert nodded and hugged the pillow. 

Dan didn't wait,and was as gentle and slow as he could be. Herbert lay and let his fingers slide into him. 

He was scared,but the nerves were held at bay by the mild sedative. Maybe he would regret this in the morning,but at that moment he was happy as he was. Happy lying under neath Dan as he slid a third finger into him,happy that his life was finally going in the right direction. Happy that this was actually happening.

Though his nerves did resurface when he heard the condom wrapper being undone. He hugged the pillow tightly and buried his face in it. Lips touched his shoulder and Dan whispered into his here.

"Ready?"

"Yes."Herbert mumbled and felt Dan press his very warm cock against him,wet with lubricate and feeling so much bigger that it had looked. But he was well prepped,and felt no pain as he was penetrated. Dan groaned and pressed his face into the back of his neck. He slid back and forth,going a little deeper each time and really enjoying the grip on his dick. Herbert lay there and enjoyed the strangely enjoyable full feeling he got. It was nice and exciting in a way he hadn't expected. When Dan drew back and then pushed back in he felt a jolt of something pleasant and the doctor in him said 'prostate'. Out loud he simply moaned. 

"Are,are you okay?"Dan asked.

"Mmmm,yeah."Herbert wiggled closer to Dan the both groaned at the sensation. 

"Herbert,jesus this feels better than I thought it would."Dan started moving,and neither one could think,or even try to speak. For Dan the pleasure was tight and hot and slick. For Herbert it was a pressure that peaked each time Dan glided over his Prostate. The lube made it easy and soon both were close to cumming. Dan slid his hand under Herbert and took him in hand,surprised at how easy it was to take the cock in his palm. Not long ago he could be ignoring its heat,its hard muscle and silky skin. But now... he found it remarkably easy.

Dan had always thought he'd find a girl,graduate medical school and go on to have a family. Instead he'd lost the girl,become a mad doctors assistant and was willingly in his bed. And it was willingly. Because no matter what he had once planned,that had all changed. And dating the mad Scientist wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him. As they made love,and Dan had no doubt that was what they were doing,he came to the understanding that he could very well fall in love with Herbert West.

The realization shocked him,but not as much as he had thought.But those thoughts were swept from his mind as his orgasm began to approach. Herbert shuddered through his own before Dan began to lose his rythm. He came hard and spent a few moments just enjoying the sensations before he pulled out and slid the condom off. He flung it unto the trash can then pulled Herbert into his arms.

"You okay?"he asked and Herbert nodded.

"Did you mean what you said." Herbert asked.

"About not pretending I'm with someone else? Yes." Dan tugged Herbert a little closer."Me and you Herbert,we're stuck with each other. If not because of our work,then for our work. I know that finding a women willing to put up with it would be damn near impossible. But With you," Dan took a breath and kissed Herbert's shoulder,"With you I have someobody who won't leave,someone who doesn't try an use me. I know you can be manipulative and vicious. And I know you won't be anything other than what you are."

Herbert turned in his arms and looked at him,"Manipulative and vicious."

"Yes. But your also loyal. Your not forceful in the bedroom and you haven't treated as anything less than an equal."Dan stroked his cheek with his knuckles."I don't have to worry about ridiculous arguments and emotional blackmail."Dan grinned,"No more than you usually use."

Herbert rolled his eyes and smirked."At least your not deluded into thinking I'll magically change."

"No,I don't think you will change. And I can live with that."Leaning in Dan met Herbert's eyes."I can live with us."

He kissed Herbert,who felt his heart pound in his chest. This was more than he could ask for. When they parted he went to speak,but ended up yawning. 

"Ha,guess the sedative is finally kicking in."Dan said and pulled back a little so Herbert could sleep comfortably. 

"Daniel?"

"Yes Herbert."

"I do love you."

For a moment there was silence. 

"I hope I'll be able to say back soon."

Herbert really hoped he could.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm bringing this work to a close soon. Here's another chapter though, maybe a few more will come before the end.

Drew wasn't in his hotel room. He was in a small office where he had woken up to a guy in a suit who offered him coffee twenty minutes ago. After getting said coffee he had been left alone and now he was waiting for someone to tell him hoe the hell he had gotten here. The last thing he remembered was getting into bed the night before with plans to meet up with Francesca again the next day. e had planned on convincing her to use her press ID to get them both into the hospital so he could try and get another sample of whatever the hell had melted the corpse.

When someone finally did show up he felt his heart stop. This wasn't good.

"Hello Mr Kintash. I believe you already know who I am?"

"Oh, I do Mr Grangers." Every fiber of Drew's being was panicking, praying to any god that could hear him that Gangers didn't kill him. It wouldn't be the first time someone in his situation hadn't come back from a 'Fact Finding' mission. 

"Good. Now tell me what you've told your employers and I might let you leave this town alive." 

Drew knew his chances and his current employers had said if he could make it back in one piece there would be no repercussions. But considering his dad was a pretty big shareholder in said business they couldn't be letting him be hurt. But that didn't mean Grangers would let him leave alive. 

So Drew blabbed,"I told them that the corpse liquefied. Sent them a tape of the incident. The police confiscated the sample we had before I could put it into a safe container. I used the Friddle Street Post Office to send the tape." Drew gave a heavy sigh,"I can even give you the reports me and my friend wrote. She was sent to Colorado a couple of days ago. Her name is-"

"I know her name. We already spoke with her. Quite talkative. She's currently on her way home. Though I doubt she'll be leaving her desk for a very long time." Grangers voice sounded dire and images of broken limbs filled Drew's mind. In reality Grangers had given Miss Quitee the chance to choose unemployment of a lifetime as a office Jockey. She'd smartly chosen the latter. But Drew didn't need to know that. A little fear did wonders for loosening the tongue."And I know about the tape. I think that it will make your employers will know everything they need to know all ton soon. After all, my dear Dr West will be performing his first human trial soon."

"Okay. So what do you plan-"

"To do with you. Keep you occupied for a few day. My friend outside is going to escort you back you your hotel and make sure you don't leave until I give the say so. Your costs and meals have already been covered so you've got nothing to do but wait until I let you go."

Shit. Drew was reliant on this guy to stay alive. He could be dead in few hours. Or maimed. Or a million others things.

Grangers knew this was going through the spies head and let it. Fear was a good way of keeping anyone in check and it would certainly make Kintash behave himself for a while. Or at least until the operation was complete.

* * * * * * * * * *

He was watching Dan sleep.

Herbert felt ridiculously happy. Last night...well it hadn't been perfect, but it had been honest. He found himself smiling for no other reason than he could and he knew he was being stupid but,but he was so happy. It was that simple.

Reaching out he stroked along Dan't jawline looking at the strong muscles and shape and-

"You should be asleep."

Herbert jolted and laughed before he could stop himself. Dan opened his eyes and gave Herbert a sleepy look. 

"You shouldn't pretend to be asleep like that, its not, its not." Herbert shook his head and grinned and Dan. He seemed so soft like this, hair mussed up and without glasses. Dan could see himself getting used to that.

"I wanted to make sure you were in a good mood. Today's a big day."

"That it is Daniel." Herbert closer and actually cuddled with him, something Dan hadn't been expecting. He'd been expecting Herbert to be distant, a little bit shy. This was the opposite. He was surprised. Pleasantly surprised. Which was surprising to Dan.

"We should get up. What time is it anyway."

"Five forty. We need to be at the hospital at seven." Herbert told him, quickly kissing him before sitting up and looking and wincing slightly."I'll use the bathroom first, you get the coffed going. I want to be pout of here within forty minutes. If we get to the hospital for six thirty we should-"

"Oh shut up Herbert."Dan said and dragged him back down onto the bed."Fifth teen more minutes won't kill us."

Herbert huffed at him and gave a feeble struggle which quickly led to a squawk when Dan squeezed him far to hard for a second,"Let go you oaf."

"Nope. Can't here you." Dan closed his eyes and felt Herbert give up. He'd always been daft when it came to early mornings. Herbert had often heard the resulting giggles or playful arguments through the walls.

 

"Just fifth teen minutes."he mumbled,lying still and letting the warmth seep back into him.

* * * * * * * * * *

They reached the hospital on time with coffee and good mood gone. Some idiot had cut them up and they'd nearly crashed, reporters had barred there way. Herbert was sporting a slightly swollen lip from a microphone to the face.

"Who the hell told them what was going on."Dan asked.

"I'm guessing it wasn't an accident."Herbert said as he spotted Soph.

"Come on. You need to inspect the possible transplants and Gloria wants to speak with Dr Cain."

"You've found enough parts?" Herbert asked in a hushed voice, "Oh,see you soon Dan.' He flung it over his shoulder as he walked, well hobbled on his stick,away. Herbert would have a one track mind today and Dan was lucky to get a see you later. Heading towards Gloria's room he was let his thoughts wander to the women in question. Gloria was about to undergo tge most extreme and riskiest operation ever devised. Rushed as it was it would most likely work. And Herbert's Frankenstein plan would be complete.

"Daniel!"

Turning to the source of the voice he saw Francesca making her way towards him,swiftly followed by Grangers.

"Dr Cain,I believe you already know Franky."

Francesca giggled."Really Mr Grangers. You should wait to get to know someone before you give tgem nicknames."Franceska said and swatted at him playfully. Daniel had a feeling it was partly for his benefit. Grangers didn't seem to mind. He smiled at Franceska but asked Dan,"The press is here to hear about the new transplant technique. I will of course keep them away from the patient and doctors involved but I don't think it could hurt for you to say. hello to an old friend."

"Hiya Franceska. Did you find your way to the Drancers Bar when we finished coffee?"

"Yes. Though my contact never showed. Though it doesn't matter now though." She flipped her hair slightly and Dan was surprised to find his attraction to her wasn't as strong as before. He pushed it too the back of his mind and instead concentrated on getting to his patient. 

"Well I hope you learn everything you need to for your story. I have to be getting on with my rounds,but I hope we can talk later." Dan held out his hand to shake her's and saw the tiny amount of resentment in her eyes.

"Yes. I hope to see you again soon."

Dan left both Grangers and Franceska in the hallway whilst he entered the elevator. As he road it up to.the right floor he pondered the fact that he no longer waited to try and flirt with the women he came across. There was no point. He could appreciate a pretty face,and would probably need to remember them for a while yet when he needed the extra inspiration. But he needed to stop relyiny on those thoughts to keep it up when he bedded Herbert. 

God last night had been strange. It had been good,and despite his misgiving had felt much more like making love than he thought it would. It hadn't been a chore. Herbert had been so different. But then again that had been his first time. It could have gone worse. 

As he made his way to Gloria's room he found himself smiling.

* * * * * * * * * *

The parts were perfect. Well,almost. The hear had a small defect,but he had switched it for a pretty decent replacement. Megan Hallsy's heart was still in refrigeration, and in perfect condition. Letting it beat again, well Herbert believed it was the lest he could do after everything that had happened. He wouldn't tell Dan though. He would probably think it was weird.Why Herbert had thought of using her heart probably had a deeper meaning,but he wasn't going to think about it. He had to think about the operation. Dr Wrestle and Pira would be assisting for internal organs. Limbs would be Dr Ashton and Herbert and Dan would be assisting Mr Tromin from England on the spine and head. And of course all administering of the re-agent would be done By himself or Daniel.

The grin threatened to break out again and Herbert had to stop it. So far today several people had commented on his good mood and had attributed it to his work. All except Nurse Luttis,who said that love suited him quite well. Herbert had proceeded the to blush and make excuexcuso he coukd escape. The women was far to intuitive. But he knew that his behaviour was effected today. he just had to make sure he didn't slip up.

Returning his attention to the assembled body before him his had to admit that the selection team had done a very good job. They had even provided excess skin that matched Gloria's skin tone almost exactly. Yes,Herbert could honestly.say they were a perfect choice.

Putting the parts back.into cold storage he headed up to do his own morning rounds. The meeting with the other doctors wasn't for another hour yet and-

"Dr West,a man has been bought in asking for you."Nurse Diant asked as she jogged to catch up with him.

"Who?"

"He says hyour uncle." 

Herbert stopped,"Tall,greying hair and a mustache. Dresses like vincent price?"

The nurse smiled."That's him. He says its urgent."

"Show me where he is then."

His Uncle was in the attrium looking nervous. When looked relieved when he spotted Herbert.

"Thank goodness. I need a quick word Herbert. Its about your cousin Crawford."

"What about him." Herbert said,nodding at the nurse before guiding his umcle by the elbow out of the hospital."

"I saw him this morning and he dirldn't loom at all well. He say's he'll be back.in a few days. If I can keep him at my home would you be able.to pop by and see him?"

"Uncle you should call the police."Herbert said in a hushed tone."He's wantes for triple homicide."

"We both know Crawford wouldn't hurt a fly." And that Roctor women said he was innocent."

"That doctor women had a nervous breakdown claiming Crawford was taken by monsters from another dimension." Herbert shook his head."Okay. If I can get to you will drop by and check on him."

"Thank you. I better be getting bqck. I have to make a few phone. And good luck."

"How do you-"

"Everyone at the hospital is talkimg about 'the hush hush' operation. Since you work here it wasn't such a huge leap my dear."  
Herbert felt his heart go back to his chest and he wondered just how much people knew. Then he forced his paranoia down so he could say goodbye to his uncle. 

"Oh and you might want to pull your collar up a little. You don't want to cause any more talk do you." Rupert winked before walking off and Herbert's hand shot to his collar.

He needed a mirror.

Ten minutes later he was slightly flushed and heading towards his first patient in the ER. Some unlucky kid had fallen head first down some stairs and bitten his lip. Pulli.g back the curtain he saw a very sad looki.g seven year old who looked like a horror movie extra.

"Okay,how did it happen?"

* * * * * * * * * *

The meeting with the other doctors was breif and to the point. They would conlmmence surgery that evening. Several voiced concerns that it was too soon,that they had to take time to prepare. But a few words from the board and a check book and they agreed. Each went off to rest before the mamoth surgery,leaving Herbert,Dan and Grangers alone.

"So,are you excited?" Grangers asked.

"Terrified."Dan admitted,craddling his coffee cup whilst Herbert loosened his tie,then swiftly did it up again and throwing Dan a slightly annoyed look. Dan was a little perplexed until he noticed it. Not very well hidden under his. collar was,unmistakably,a hickey. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He mouthed 'sorry when Grangers looked away from him. It got him the tiniest smile brfore Herbert seemed to remember he was meant to be annoyed.

"We might have to take a break to rest at some point." Herbert pointed out."All of us will, otherwise we could-"

"Why not use the Re-agent Stim. The non addictive version should give you a boost and keep you awake for 42 hours."Grangers suggested, and Herbert and Dan both gave a look that was so disapproving that Grangers had to resist the urge to roll his wheel chair back a few inches. "I'm serious. One dose will not give you any lasting side effects. And it will let you see out the whole operation. Dr Ashton and Tromin have already agreed."

"We will think about it. Now Me and Dan have to go and ready the Re-Agent. I've got several things to check before we move forward with the operation."

They left the office and walker in silence to the lab. But once the door was open Herbert lost it.

"The nerve of that man. To assume that I would actualy slip back into that habit."

Dan was surprised. He'd expected Herbert to try and talk him into it. And to be ho.est Dan couldn't think of a reason not to use it. And that scared him. He was the one who should be more angry by this. He was the one who'd watched Herbert detox. Watch him rant and rave and suffer as his body had to rely on itself rather than the re agent. It hadn't been pretty. He could understand Herbert being wary of taking it again.But they also couldn't risk making a mistake, no matter how much he loathed the idea. 

"I think we should do it." Dan said.

Hebert froze mid sentence and turned to look at him."What?"

"I said I think we should take it. We rest for the afternoon,Get our shifts covered and then we take the re-agent." Herbert's mouth gaped. Dan continued,"We can't risk making a mistake today. We can't risk Gloria's life or have the Board lose faith in the Re Agent. It could put us back at square one."

"Daniel. This, is is very surprising to here from you."Herbert looked a little worried, but he appeared to be understanding. Surprised,but understanding. "This isn't something we can do lightly."

"I know that Herbert." Advancing on the smaller man Dan could see Herbert's right hand tremble slightly. He reached out and took that hand."And we're going to discuss it seriously."

They spoke on it, both rationally and argumentatively, for nearly two hours.


	15. Chapter Fifthteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the final chapter. I apologize if it seems rushed. Thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos, it was greatly appreciated, I may do a follow up at some point,maybe with the From Beyond characters and another siting of uncle Rupert.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

The two syringes sat on the desk in front of Dan Glowing solution almost mocking him from where it lay. He'd been staring them since Herbert had prepared them. They'd covered their shifts,tried to nap and managed a fitful hour or so before giving up and going over their notes for the millionth time. 

"Staring at it won't change anything Dan."

"I know that Herbert. How long until..."

"Actually, its time."

Dan looked up at Herbert and then at the clock. It was 03:00.pm They had to prepare for the surgery soon. They had to take it now so it could take effect properly before they entered the operating theater. 

"Okay. Okay." Dan nodded and stood up and picked up his syringe. Then he put it down again. Then he picked it up. Then he put it-

"Oh give it here. I'll administer your's and you can do mine."Herbert said,coming over to Dan and motioning for him to sit down."This will be jarring. Try not to bite your tongue and drink some water afterwards." Herbert sat on edge of the desk and took hold of Dan's arm,shoving the sleeve up. He cleaned the area with a pad and then flicked the needle to get rid of air bubbles. Then he paused."If you want to back out,now's the time to do it.". 

"I'm not backing out." Dan kept Herbert's gazes a few moments and the look being the other man's eyes were impossible to read. He looked down at Dan's arm and selected a vain.

The sting of the needle made Dan grimace,but ye made no sound. Herbert pushed the plunger and slowly administered the agent. Then he quickly removed the needle,putting it aside and taking his friends hands. And that's when it hit. Dan's blood felt like it was warming,his temperature spiking. His heart went from resting rate to racing in seconds. Pi.s and needles filled his brain and his muscles jumped. He gripped Herbert's hand hard. 

Herbert himself remembered this reaction. from the time not long ago in the dingy motel room,attempting and succeeding to try and save his partners life. But to see it in a situation where he was conscious,awake and willing was....exhilarating.

As Dan relaxed he stared up at the ceiling. Now he got it. This was why Herbert took it. The initial reaction was strong. The current effect was like,like waking from a long and satisfying sleep. He felt wide awake,his mind content and focused.

"Okay. I'm okay."he said,more to himself than anyone else."I'm okay."

"Good. Relax a little. If you can."

"Jesus Christ Herbert,did it always feel like this."

"Yes." Herbert answered quietly.

"How many doses did it take to get addicted?"

"I don't know."Herbert gave him a tiny smile."Hopefully it won't happen this time."

They sat in silence, and Dan felt his heart rate return to normal. Once it was he looked at Herbert and asked,"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * * * * * * * * * 

Gloria wasn't scared, which surprised her. She expected to be terrified but she was more resigned. She would either survive pr she wouldn't. It was as simple as that. She sat in bed putting the finishing touches to her letters, to be sent in the event that this operation went wrong,to her family. She could only pray they would forgive her. Hopefully they would.

She sealed each envelop and heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She called, finding it funny that someone should knock like that. This was a hospital, not her bedroom. Then again it had been so long she she'd been home she doubted she had a bed room any more. The landlord had probably moved someone else in already.

"Hello Gloria. I just wanted to check on you before they took you through to surgical prep."

"That's nice Of You Dan. I'm glad you came."

Dan shut the door and came to stand at the end of her bed."Are you nervous."

"No. No I'm not."She answered and put her letter aside."You'd think I would be, but I'm not. I actually feel a little relieved."

Daniel was confused by that and it must have showed because she said,"I have been waiting for a cure or death for weeks now. I'll have an answer soon."

"And If this fails." Dan asked.

"Then I'll say hi to my grandma." Gloria lay back and smiled. "Want me to pass on any messages?"

"Nah. I'll say hi myself in about sixty years." Dan stuck his hands in his pockets and said."I hope you make it. I'll do all I can. Both me and Dr West."

* * * * * * * * * *

The donor body was prepared first,new organs put in place and skillfully made apart of the whole. It should have taken nearly fourteen hours. The surgeons,assisted and instructed by Herbert and Daniel,did it in just under ten. Several surgeons working at once but when it came time to transplant the heart,Dan and Herbert took over. Megan Hallsy's heart was settled gently into the chest cavity and with infinite care,joined to the rest of the body. None of the doctors felt the least bit tired,each bothered amazed and concerned at the effects of a new 'stimulate' they had been given. If only they knew.

But what they did know was that the trickiest part was about to be performed. The body,once closed up,was turned onto its stomach so that they could have access to the spine. Skin and muscle were flayed so that they could see the connecting nerve endings and vertebrata. And thats when she was bought in. 

Gloria's eyes had been taped shut to protect them,and her hair pulled up tightly on top of her head to keep it out the way. The spine was laid out beneath her head, and the whole scene was grotesque. From then on in the room was silent. Everyone worked quickly,knowing there jobs. Whist they did Herbert pulled Dan aside for a moment and they both prepared the full strength reagent for administration.

Two needles.

"Why do we need to? We could risk an overdose." he asked.

"We're splitting the solution. I'll inject into the base of the skull,and you'll inject directly into the heart. We do it after the lungs have been working for thirty seconds and after the fourth bout of electronic heart stimulation." 

"I didn't see this in the notes."

"In your notes. I was going to have one of the surgeons do it but...it didn't feel right."Herbert met Dan's gaze,"You've been with me for nearly two years. You've help me overcome the boundaries of life and death. You kept believing respite the difficulties we faced." He looked away swiftly,his voice becoming slightly shaky. "This is the end of ridicule and start of an entirely new kind of medicine. I think you should be the one to take the step with me."

"Okay then. So we have the solution." Dan kept himself professional to help the fact Herbert's face mask was slightly damp. at the edges near his eyes and concentrated on the task at hand.

It was another twelve hours before the last micro-stitch and in, and Gloria was ever so carefully rolled onto her back. 

"Okay everyone. We'e going to use the ultrasound to make sure that everything is still connected and then Dr West and Cain will take over."

The ultra sound took another hour,and finally it was time for the moment of truth. The breathing apparatus was attached and switch on and the paddles charged.

"Clear."

Gloria's body jolted. 

""Lungs are fully inflating, proceed."

"Clear."

Dan and Herbert got into position. 

"Clear."

Muscles and heart twitch and the heart monitor beep. Nothing permanent yet.

"Clear."

Herbert took his place at the head of the table,Dan next to it. They each pressed the needle in. Herbert slid it into the top of the spinal column,Dan into the chest and heart. 

 

Leaning against the table Herbert put out a hand to steady himself and Dan did the same,there hands touching. No one else saw, but as they pushed the plungers together they briefly squeezed,silent support.

"Time it." Herbert said,and a stop watch was switched on. Seconds ticked into minutes and the body spasm ed,before lying still and inhaling on its own,or at least trying to through the tube. It was swiftly removed as a sedative was administered. Gloria calmed and everyone let out a collective breath.

"Okay people,I want constant monitoring for the next 48 hours. She says under until I say so. I don't want to risk a thing."Herbert explained. Then he grinned,Well done everyone. We've done good so far."

The praise was unexpected from Herbert so after a few stunned thank you's they all began to prep the patient for moving to recovery.

* * * * * * * * * *

The re agent was still keeping him alert,after nearly 48 hours. Dan had gone from the theater to the changing rooms to the labs and was now waiting to go home. But Herbert was still pottering about the lab, actually humming. It was so strange to see him so happy out in public. When he finally put away his notes Dan was finally starting to feel the effects of the re agent start to.wain,and rather quickly to.

"Your feeling it to aren't you."Herbert said,a knowing look in his eyes."This is mild compared to what I used to go through. But we should get going. I'll drive."

"You hate to drive." Dan pointed out,but handed over the car keys without a word.

"But you have no previous experience coming down from any kind of re agent. And I'd rather not drive into a tree on the way home."

"I wouldn't drive us into a tree." Dan told him as they locked the door and made there way down the hallway. They were about to hit the stairs when running shoes made them turn.

"Dr West,Dr Cain She's awake. The patient is awake!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Gloria was indeed awake. She lay staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes held a dreamy look.

"Gloria?"Dan asked.

She smiled."You...saved me."

Herbert twitched and Dan knew he was dying ask questions and do tests,but not here or now. It was probably taking all his self control to keep calm and professional.

"Your not out of the woods yet."Herbert said,slowly coming to stand beside the bed."I'm very surprised your awake."

"I feel like I am dreaming,and that I'm wide awake." Gloria's eyes drooped.

"That would be the medication. Tell me,are you in any pain?"Herbert asked. 

"No. I just needed to say,to say thank you." Gloria gave a deep sigh,IL"Because I think I'm about to go sleep for a week. But I don't want to close my eyes."Her voice became faint but the monitors said her heart was going strong and her body resting.

"Go to sleep. You need to rest. "Dan watched as she drifted off,and after several minutes both men gave a sigh of releif.

They left instructions for them to be call if she should wake again.

"Were you as afraid to walk into that room as I was?"Herbert asked as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot. 

Dan huffed a laugh."I expected her to fly for our throats."

"It was a pleasant change pf ace when it comes to our normal routine."

"Inject, wait, scream and shout as we we re-deadify whatever's attacking us?'

"Re-Deadify?"

Herbert glanced at him and shook his head. "Seriously."

"Its a perfectly good word."Dan snuggled into his seat,wanting nothing more.than to fall asleep there and then. He dozed as Herbert drove them home. When they arrived Herbert got out of.the car and saw Dan hadn't followed.

He was asleep. 

Locking his own door he went around to Dan's side and opened the door. The sleeping man snorted awake and blinked rapidly.

"Get in the house before you fall over."

"Bossy boots."Dan said and let loose a jaw cracking yawn."Jesus Christ I'm tired."

Herbert could do with a nap himself. The re agent was now probably out of his system and he would gladly drop off where he stood.He herded Dan into the house and up the stairs. He left the walking stick in the hall, making sure the front door was shut before he re joined Dan upstairs. Showering could wait until morning, or afternoon considering it was ten am. 

He undressed and slipped into his pajamas and bed.

Dan was asleep first, out the moment his head hit the pillow. Herbert lay and watched him with a deep affection. His life had become something very pleasant. He wasn't stupid to think it would always be wonderful, but it was good, and he was grateful.

Though he was still itching to return to the hospital and check on his patient, he knew that rest was required. A small part of him was tempted to take the re agent again, but as he looked at Dan he realized he couldn't be that selfish and think of himself.b A second after he thought this he had to stop and think - he was really compromising himself when it came to this relationship with Daniel. For a moment he wondered if he should stop this, return to his normal self and...

Herbert couldn't. He watched Daniel Cain sleep and with full knowledge of what he had done and how dangerous it would probably be, admitted he was happy. Content. Content in knowing that at some point, Daniel would love him back. That his work would be acknowledged.

Lying down he snuggled up to Daniel and within seconds the other man had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in.

Herbert could live with this, until Dan was ready to say it. 

He could be content. After all Daniel had proven himself to be an exceptionally valuable companion to him, in so many ways.

**Author's Note:**

> review please


End file.
